Guiding Spirit
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Crossover with Naruto. After Orochimaru takes over Sasuke's body, Sasuke finds a chance to redeem himself... being the Guiding Spirit of one Monkey D. Luffy. Can Sasuke help him become King of the Pirates? Please R
1. Redemption

A/N: Yes... yet another AU crossover from me... This is a rare case where I write a fanfic the day it came to me... mostly because it couldn't wait to come out... this contains somewhat spoilers to the latest chapter of Naruto... I read it off Wikipedia and hopefully the next chapter will reveal who won... but it seems that Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body... and when I found this out this came into my head... I have no idea why but I head to write today... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or One Piece... if I did (cough...) damn it... (cough)… my none stop cold…

Luffy: But Emma does own any possible OCs that might chemo into this story...

Emma: (cough) thanks...

Guiding Sprit

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Redemption

Sasuke was falling into a dark pit… he knew that it was over… the snake took over his body… and he was going strait to hell… if he knew what he did now he wouldn't have done a lot of things… like join Orochimaru for starters… not let his hate consume him… maybe even going out with Sakura… now that he thought about it… he should have gone out with Sakura… hell… he wouldn't have tired to kill Naruto… in fact if he knew back then what he knew now then he wouldn't be dead… now that snake bastard was in control of his body… but there was something he wished could happen… a chance to redeem himself… of course the moment he thought this there was a flash of light… and he was ingrown of strange council… comprised of people in cloaks…

"Uchiha Sasuke… you have a choice whether or not to redeem yourself" said the one of the cloaked figures which Sasuke guessed was the head.

"That was lucky…" thought Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Because of the circumstances of your death you will be given a choice if you should redeem yourself or not…" said another cloaked figure.

"Depends… what do I have to do?" asked Sasuke.

"You see there are many worlds… including your own... now… in order to redeem yourself you must be sealed into a new born child and help this child in his life like a Guardian Angel…" said another cloak figure.

"Wait sealed… like Kyubi?" asked Sasuke.

"Kind of… you be asleep until the child reaches a certain age… then you be able to guide him life… as well at teach him jutsus… including a special summoning jutsu that will be able to summon you into a living body…" said another of the cloaked figures.

"I'll do it…" said Sasuke.

"Fine then…" said the head cloaked figure, "The boy we have chosen is a kindred sprit of a friend of yours… the boy will be named Monkey D. Luffy… you will be awakened when he is 7…"

Sasuke only nodded then realized something by the phrase kindred sprit "He's a lot like Naruto… isn't he?" asked Sasuke.

The cloak figures laughed…

"When he grows up he will be a lot like Naruto… but replace ramen with meat for his food addiction… however Sasuke… you won't be able to alter his personality one bit…" said the head cloaked figure.

Sasuke sweatdroped…

"Also Sasuke… you can change your outfit at will…" said a cloaked figure that sounded female, "Why not try it out… like maybe try on a Speedo…"

All the other cloaked figures stared at the female

"Who's idea what it to have Destiny on this council…" said an other cloaked figure.

"Especially after that last debacle when she got drunk and caused those pirates to die…" said another of the cloaked figures.

"That's out of context… we're fixing it right now and we all know it's was Loki and Eris' fault…" said the cloak figure named Destiny.

Sasuke sighed and ignored that cloaked figures… he decided to wear to what he wore in his Genin days (though still had the sword strapped to his back)… but bigger to fit his size… wearing what he wore before reminded him way to much of the snake bastard…

"So… what exactly am I going to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Now you are a Guiding Sprit from this day forward… a sort of guardian angel that shares the body… since you are a ninja you teach him to the Summoning Jutsu: Guiding Soul Summon to help if he need your psychical instead of mentally… you if you really need to take over the body… but do it sparingly…" said the head cloaked figure.

Sasuke only nodded… this was going to be an interesting after life…

"Good bye… and see again in the future…" said the head cloaked figure.

There was another bright flash of light…

7 years later…

One 7 year old Monkey D Luffy huffed as he went to bed… today was a so-so day… sure the rubber powers were cool… but Shanks acting like a coward wasn't cool… not only that but he now he could never learn to swim… Hopefully he would have some pretty cool dreams…

(Dream Sequence)

Luffy was in a dark place… he didn't know he was… he felt some thing touch his back.

"Hey!" said a voice.

Luffy jumped up… he turned around and saw a boy who looked around 15 dressed blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts with a sword strapped to his back.

"Who are?" asked Luffy.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke…" said Sasuke.

"Hi!" said Luffy, "You seem familiar…"

"Well it's a long story…" said Sasuke.

"Oh… can you make it quick…" said Luffy not wanting to hear a long story.

"I'm your Guiding Spirit…" said Sasuke.

"Is that like a Guardian Angel?" asked Luffy.

"Sort of…" said Sasuke with a sigh, "You see… I'm a part of you…"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"You see… when you were born I was placed inside your body…" said Sasuke with a sigh.

"Your in my body?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… I am…" said Sasuke, "But I can teach some really cool attacks…"

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"I hate talking like a 10 year old…" thought Sasuke, "Yeah…" he said.

"Cool!" said Luffy, "But why are you in my body?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you when you're old enough…" said Sasuke.

"Okay… does that mean you'll be my new idol?" asked Luffy.

"Um… maybe…" sauid Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"Great… I can't believe I'm stuck with him…" thought Sasuke.

"So are you some sort of pirate?" asked Luffy.

"No I'm a ninja!" said Sasuke.

"What's a ninja?" asked Luffy.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, "Are you saying you don't know what a ninja is?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope!" said Luffy.

Sasuke was surprised but then remember that he was sent to another world…

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Well I've never met someone who doesn't know what a ninja is… where I come from… well…" said Sasuke.

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop, "Hey mister… are we both confused?"

"I hope so… and call me Sasuke…" said Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke!" said Luffy.

"Well I think it's time you should be waking up…" said Sasuke.

Luffy woke up to find it was morning…

"I guess it was just a dream…" said Luffy.

"No… it wasn't…" came a voice.

"Who there!" said Luffy looking around.

"Sasuke… I'm in your head…" said Sasuke.

"Oh…" said Luffy, "So that mean you're going to teach me really cool attacks?"

"Um… yeah…" said Sasuke… had he had a psychical body he would be sweat dropping.

And so Sasuke taught Luffy the hand seals and began the tree climbing exercise. While Sasuke learned that Luffy recently became a rubber boy after eating the Gum Gum Fruit and recently lost his idol because he didn't fight a mountain bandit…

A few days after Sasuke's awakening so to speak Luffy was drinking juice in the local bar run by a nice woman name Makino...

"So you miss him?" asked Makino.

"Not at all…" said Luffy, "I have a new idol..."

"Really?" asked Mariko, "who is it?"

"His name is Sasuke and he lives in my head" said Luffy.

Makino sweatdroped… "Um… okay…" she said, "At least it's not an invisible giraffe or something…" she thought.

"Um… Luffy…" said Sasuke.

"What?" thought Luffy.

"Please don't tell any more people about me… unless you have to…" said Sasuke.

"Um… sure…" thought Luffy.

That's when the door to the tavern opened with a bang… Luffy glared at the man who entered… his name was Higuma the Bear…

Later Higuma was beating up Luffy outside the bar.

"This boy's a freak… no matter how many times I hit him he doesn't get hurt…" said Higuma, "Let's sell him to the circus…"

"If you were old I'd yell at you Luffy… but right now who blame you your only 7…" said Sasuke, "So you need my help…"

"How…" said Luffy still on the ground.

"Bite your thumb so it will bleed…" said Sasuke.

Luffy did so… causing Higuma and his bandits to stare at him.

"You think he's gone crazy?" asked Higuma with a laugh.

"Perform the hand signs that I taught you, then slam the hand on ground while saying "Summoning Jutsu! Guiding Sprit!"" said Sasuke.

Luffy only nodded and said "Summoning Jutsu! Guiding Sprit!"

In a puff of smoke Sasuke appeared…

"Cool!" yelled Luffy.

"He just made some kid appear out of thin air!" yelled one of Higuma's bandits in shock.

"Hey… don't think I'm just some kid…" said Sasuke, he unleashed the Sharingan and produced some killer intent… all the bandits but Higuma didn't even feel a thing.

"I'm not scared of some punk kid…" said Higuma walking up to Luffy and kicked him in the face then he drew a sword.

"If you try anything… the kid gets it!" said Higuma.

Sasuke let out a small growl… he knew that if Luffy dies he'd die… and probably get sent to hell since he did a terrible job… what was worse was that he didn't have much Chakra a after using that killer intent Genjutsu... he was screwed…

"Stop this right now!" came a voice.

It was Makino with the mayor.

"I don't know what Luffy did but I'm sorry for anything he did…" said the mayor, "I'll give you anything if you spare him…"

Higuma gave an evil grin… "So that's the way… had he not made fun of me… I would have sparred him…"

Sasuke chuckled, "I can't think of a good word to call you… but your trying to kill a kid because he made fun of you… how old are you…" said Sasuke with a smirk, knowing that it might draw attention away from Luffy.

Before Higuma could do a thing someone said "I was wondering why no one welcomed us…"

Everyone turned around and saw a crew of pirates… including one with red hair, three scars over his eye and wearing an old straw hat… Sasuke knew who this man judging by Luffy's happiness that this man was Shanks...

"Hey Anchor I thought you said your punches were as strong a pistol…" said Shanks.

"Not… now…" said Luffy.

"You said that…" said Sasuke with a smirk… then he realized something "What's a pistol?" he said out loud.

Of course… everyone who heard this anime fell.

"How a teenager not know what a pistol is?" asked a member of Shanks' crew with blonde hair wearing a headband with "Yasopp" written on it.

Another possibly nameless member shrugged and hummed "I don't know…"

"Don't try anything…" said Sasuke smirking at the bandits… this time no killing intent involved but the smirked said "You don't' want to mess with me…"

The bandits ran away scared.

"Who is that kid…" thought Shanks.

"Hey…" said Sasuke to Shanks, "I'm leaving him to you… I'm sure you have something to say…"

Shanks knew what Sasuke was referring to…

"The kid's right… I do have something to say… now you can pour booze on me, you can make fun of me… you can even spit on me… but no one… absolutely nobody hurts my friends…" said Shanks.

Sasuke smirked… no owner the guys was Luffy's idol.

"Is that so…" said Higuma.

He took out a smoke and threw it… the smoke cover every… both him and Luffy were gone…

"He's gone! What are we going to do!" yelled Shanks.

"Clam down…" said Sasuke with his usual cool tone.

Shanks stared at the boy… he knew something familiar about him but couldn't put his finger on it…

"Your Shanks right?" asked Sasuke to the pirate captain.

"Yeah…" said Shanks staring at the 15 year old boy in front of him.

"Follow me… I know where Luffy is and I think we should hurry…" said Sasuke.

Sasuke ran off and Shanks followed… they got to the beach… where Sasuke collapsed to his knees.

"He's out in the ocean that's all I know…" said Sasuke, "If you need to know who I am just ask Luffy…"

With that he disappeared into a puff of smoke. After shanks got over the shock… he swam into the ocean.

Meanwhile Higuma was laughing over his victory in a small rowboat. He held Luffy by his collar.

"Those idiot pirates will think to look in the mountains… they probably would think to look in the ocean…" said Higuma.

"Let go!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm back…" said Sasuke.

"Can you help me…" thought Luffy.

"Sorry… I can't… but Shanks is coming… I lead him to the beach before I ran out of Chakra…" said Sasuke.

"What's Chakra again?" thought Luffy.

"Great…" thought Sasuke.

"I don't need you anymore…" said Higuma.

He tossed Luffy (And Sasuke) into the water… Luffy tired it best to keep his head above water that's when the local Sea King chomped onto Higuma… and swallowed him. Then turned its attention towards Luffy. When it was about to eat him something grabbed onto Luffy and held him back… it was Shanks. Shanks glared at the Sea King who swam away scared.

"What was that?" thought Sasuke, "Did I deceit some killing intent from him?"

Luffy on the other hand was crying…

"Now, Luffy… everything's okay…" said Shanks.

"But your arm…" said Luffy.

Shanks' arm was ripped right off… the Sea King ate it.

"Don't worry… it's just a small price to pay knowing that your safe…" said Shanks.

A few hours later Makino was cleaning Shanks' wound…

"Luffy who was that boy that helped you?" asked Shanks.

"Oh that was Sasuke! He lives inside my head!" said Luffy, "I can make him come out if I need to!"

"You should do it now to prove it them…" said Sasuke.

Luffy once again performed Summoning Jutsu: Guiding Sprit. Both Makino and Shanks stared at Luffy… then at Sasuke.

"What… the… hell…" said Shanks.

"It's a long story but to shorten out: I'm dead… I come form another world where Pistols don't exist and it's my duty to help Luffy like a Guardian Angel… except I'm not exactly an angel and I live inside Luffy's body…" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke told me he was there since I was born but didn't awaken until a few days ago…" said Luffy.

"What?" said both Shanks and Makino in disbelief.

"Maybe you two should keep it a secret so no one thinks Luffy's crazy…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

Both still stood there… in shock.

"I don't think will be able to move for a while…" said Luffy wit ha sweat drop.

A few days later Shanks' crew were leaving the island once and for all.

"So Anchor still want to join?" asked Shanks with a smirk.

"No I know I'm too young…" said Luffy, "But when I'm older I plan to straw my own crew…"

"Like anyone will join you… you can't swim and you have two souls in your body…" said Shanks sticking his tongue out.

"Hey! I'll show you! I'll come up with a better crew… and I'm going to become King of the pirates! You'll see!" yelled Luffy.

"And it begins…" sighed Sasuke.

"What begins?" asked Luffy.

"I'll tell you when you're older…" said Sasuke.

"Is that so…" said Shanks… he took off his hat and put it on Luffy's head, "Give it back it when you become a great pirate…"

And so the Red Haired Pirates as they were known sailed away… Luffy now inspired to be come King of the Pirates… and Sasuke more freaked out by Luffy's personality being extremely similar to Naruto's…

10 Years Later…

A now 17 Year Old Luffy sailed away on a cheap raft… he was now tall and lanky, Shanks' hat was on top of his head. He wore a vest like a shirt and jean shorts as well as sandals.

"Looks like we're going on an adventure!" said Luffy.

"Will you shut up…" said Sasuke inside of Luffy's head.

"Why do you have to be a party pooper?" asked Luffy out loud.

"Mainly because you're talking out loud… you want to look crazy?" said Sasuke.

"But there's no one around…" said Luffy.

Sasuke sighed… "Fine… you win… for now…" said Sasuke.

In the 10 years the two developed a relationship similar to the one Sasuke had with Naruto… but also had one with what he guess Naruto had with Kyubi.

That when the Sea King that bit of Shanks' arm came out from underwater.

"All right!" cheered Luffy, "I've been waiting to do this forever!"

"Go ahead…" said Sasuke.

Luffy socked the Sea King in the face while shouting "Gum Gum Pistol!" and the Sea King was knocked out. And so the two that shared the same body started their adventure…

Next Time: After Luffy (and Sasuke) ironically get them sucked into a whirlpool (don't ask) they manage to get to an island owned by the lady Pirate Alvida... what will happen? Find out next time...


	2. She’s Fatter than an Akimichi!

Chapter 2: She's Fatter than an Akimichi!

And so Luffy and his guiding sprit Sasuke sailed the seas… and to the their doom.

"Why of death it has to be this one!" yelled Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

They were currently being sucked into a whirlpool. Which was extremely ironic as another name for whirlpool is uzumaki… which also happens to be the last name of Sasuke's best friend… oh the irony.

"It's nothing…" said Sasuke.

And so the duo sharing a body were sucked into the whirlpool…

Hours later on a nearby island a boy with pink hair wearing glasses was pushing a barrel into a hut. Where there three men.

"Hey Koby! Where did you get that barrel?" asked on of the men.

"I found it on the beach…" said Koby, "I think there's something inside."

"Maybe we should see…" said another of them.

"If it booze we minds as well have a little sip…" said the third man.

"And if you Lady Alvida, Koby you know what's going to happen…" said the first pirate.

Koby began to shake… he knew what would happen…

One of the pirates were about to open the barrel when Luffy popped out with a yawn… in the process knocking out the pirate that tried to open it.

"That was a great nap!" said Luffy.

"Your dumb luck strikes again…" sighed Sasuke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Luffy out loud.

"Get him…" said one of the pirates.

Luffy turned around and began to beat them up… Koby shivered the corner and covered his eyes. When it was done Koby looked up and saw Luffy.

"Who are you?" asked Koby.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy…" said Luffy, "Who are you?"

"Um… Koby…" said Koby.

Luffy shrugged and left the house… Koby didn't know why but he fallowed.

"So Sasuke where are we?" asked Luffy out loud.

"How the hell should I know... I come from a different world remember…" said Sausage.

"Oh year…" laughed Luffy.

"And maybe you shouldn't talk to me out loud… you look crazy…" said Sasuke.

"There's no one here…" said Luffy.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Koby.

"Um… no one…" said Luffy finally noticing Koby.

"See… make sure there's no one there before you start talking to me out loud…" said Sasuke.

Luffy sweatdroped then he remembered… "So your name is Koby right… where are we?" he asked.

"Well on an island that Lady Alvida uses as a base…" said Koby.

"Lady Alvida?" asked both Luffy and Sasuke at the same time.

"Yeah she's the infamous lady pirate… I'm sort of her cabin boy…" said Koby.

"Sort of…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… see I meant to go on a fishing trip… but something went wrong and I wound up on her ship…" said Koby.

"Your pathetic…" said Luffy laughing a bit.

Koby sweatdroped, "Yeah… I don't think that I can jump into a barrel and flat around like you can…"

Luffy began to laugh…

"Don't laugh… neither one of us know how we got stuck in that barrel…" said Sasuke.

Luffy sighed… "So you have a way to get off the island…" said Luffy.

"Sure…" said Koby.

Koby showed them a boat…

"Is that supposed to be coffin?" asked Luffy.

"It's a boat…" sighed Koby.

"I can sort of see it now…" said Luffy, "So are you coming with us…"

"Us?" asked Koby confused.

"Um… me…" said Luffy.

"Idiot…" muttered Sasuke.

"I can't…" said Koby, "I'm not like you… I can't just go into a barrel and float around…"

"I see…" said Luffy, "Well you got to have a derma worth fighting for…"

"What do you mean?" asked Koby.

"Well I'm going to be king of pirates…" said Luffy.

King of the pirates?" yelled Koby who began to yell and rant about becoming king of the pirates.

"Luffy… can you please?" asked Sasuke.

Luffy hit Koby in the head…

"What was that for?" asked Koby.

"You were being hysterical…" said Luffy.

"But you sure to can become King of the Pirates…" said Koby, "You mgith die!"

"If I die accomplishing my dream then at least I died for something…" said Luffy with a smile.

"And you also have an advantage if you're about to die…" said Sasuke.

"You're right…" said Luffy.

"He keeps talking to himself…" thought Koby with a sweat drop.

There was a silence Koby looked at Luffy, "Luffy… do you think I could join the Marines?"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Well it's always been my dream to join the Marines!" said Koby, "To stop evil doers wherever they… maybe even capture that old hag Alvida…"

"Who's an old hag!" yelled a voice.

Several trees were knocked down and an extremely fat ugly woman holding a giant mace came out of the trees.

"She's fatter than an Akimichi…" said Sasuke.

"What an Akimichi again…" said Luffy.

"They're a clan that's known to eat a lot where I come from… she has to eat a ton to get that fat…" said Sasuke.

At that moment in the Village Hidden in the leaves every single member of the Akimichi clan sneezed at the exact same time…

What ion the World of Pirates…

"So that must the intruder… certainly isn't Roronoa Zoro that's for sure…" said Alvida, "Koby… I'll let it go if you tell me who the most beautiful woman in the world is…"

"Why you Lady Al…" said Koby shaking.

"Hey… Koby who's that ugly old Biddy?" asked Luffy.

Koby began to shake… he knew that he would pay…

"Now I repeat Koby…" said Alvida.

Koby remembered what Luffy said earlier while shaking "Certainly not you old hag!"

Alvida's mouth was hanging open… then she used her mace and was about to crush Koby. Koby braced himself… but the mace never came… he opened his eyes and saw Luffy taking the brunt of the attack… Luffy pushed the mace out of the way and then Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol on Alvida sending her into the air… that's when Sasuke got a horrible feeling that he hasn't felt in 19 years…

"Luffy… if you ever see Alvida again… run… run away like there's no tomorrow…" said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because… I'm afraid… she's now your fangirl…" said Sasuke.

Luffy sweatdroped, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure…" said Sasuke.

"Luffy…" said Koby coming out his shock, "How were you able to do that?"

"I'm a rubber man… I ate the Gum Gum Fruit and got powers…" said Luffy he then turned to Alvida's crew… "Your getting Koby a life boat right now! He's joining the Marines!"

All the crew member screamed to get him a boat. Later… the two (three including Sasuke) sailed on… Koby looked at Luffy.

"Um… Luffy… why do you keep talking yourself?" asked Koby.

"Oh I'm just talking to Sasuke…" said Luffy, "He's my Guiding Sprit who lives inside my body…"

"Um… okay…" said Koby, "I was just saved by a crazy person…" he thought.

"You do realize that Koby thinks your crazy… right?" asked Sasuke.

"So Koby… that hag mentioned some guy named Corona Zolo… right?" asked Luffy.

"Oh you mean Roronoa Zoro… he's a pirate hunter…" said Koby.

"I think maybe he should join my crew… where is he?" asked Luffy.

"He's at the nearest Marine base at Shell Town… why do you ask?" asked Koby.

"Because I think I found my 2nd crew member…" said Luffy.

"You're talking about that Sasuke guy that lives into your body right?" said Koby with a sweat drop, "Great I listened to a crazy person… maybe I should have just stayed with Alvida…" He thought,

And so they sailed on… so Koby could join the Marines and Luffy his 2nd (after Sasuke) crew mate… Sasuke just hoped that nothing would go wrong…

Next Time: Luffy and Sasuke (which Luffy summon out of his body) try to get Zoro to join... scratch that... Luffy tries to get Zoro to join Sasuke pretends not to know Luffy... however Zoro is a prisoner by the Marines... and doesn't want to be released by Luffy because of a deal... but when that deal is broken what will happen? Find out next time.


	3. Meet Zoro

Chapter 3: Meet Zoro

That's when Luffy (with Sausage in his body) and Koby arrived on the island.

"Oh right let's go get food!" said Luffy.

"Luffy… please… I think you should summon me…" said Sasuke.

"Okay!" said Luffy not asking why for some reason… but didn't mine.

Koby watched as Luffy performed the summoning jutsu… and was supersede when Sasuke appeared in puff of smoke.

"Koby meet Sasuke!" said Luffy.

"Hey… I keep telling him not to talk to me out loud… but he won't listen…" said Sasuke.

Koby sweatdroped… "Okay…" he said not knowing how to respond.

And so they went to a restraint… where Luffy was eating piles and plies of meat, while Koby and Sasuke ate like normal people.

"So Sasuke… you actually live inside Luffy?" asked Koby raising an eyebrow.

"Yaah it's a long story…" said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Koby with a sweat drop.

"So your really serious about joining the marines?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course I am…" said Koby who began to cry, "Even if that mean Luffy and me are enemies…"

Luffy was finished eating… "That was good…" said Luffy, "Hey I just remembered that guy Zoro is here…"

That when the entire restaurant jumped in fear.

"That was strange…" said Sasuke.

"How could he forget Zoro was at the base…" said Koby.

Once again everyone jumped in fear.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention that name…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah…" said Koby, "I heard that Captain Morgan runs this base…"

Once again the people in the tavern jumped in fear.

"People3 in this town are weird…" said Luffy.

As they were walking to the base that was big, blue and covered in tiger stripes.

"Why would they react like that when Captain Morgan was mentioned…" said Koby.

"I don't know… but I don't like it…" said Sasuke.

They arrived at the base where Koby was shaking…

"Nervous?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't think I'm ready…" said Koby.

Luffy shrugged and said "Maybe I can find Zoro!"

"I doubt it Luffy… wouldn't put it past them to put him in the dungeon…" said Sasuke.

Of course Luff didn't listen…

"Does he ever listen to you?" asked Koby.

"Sometimes…" replied Sasuke.

Luffy climbed nearby wall "Hey! I see someone!" he said.

He ran elsewhere to get a closer look…Sasuke and Koby fallowed… all three climb up a wall the only with trouble was Koby… all three saw a person tied to a post… he was 19 year old that looked like he was beaten badly, he wore a white collared shirt, black pants, black boots, a sash and a bandanna over his head… the bandana gave him a menacing look. Koby fell of the wall in fear.

"That bandanna… that sash… that Roronoa Zoro…" said Koby with fear as he climbed up the wall.

"So that's the guy…" said Luffy.

"Hey!" said the man named Zoro, "Leave now! You want to get in trouble…"

"He's talking to us…" said Koby shaking.

"Maybe if I untie him then he'll join the crew…" said Luffy.

Sasuke's only response was rolling his eyes. That's when a ladder appeared next to Sasuke… a little girl in pigtails shushed them and ran into the grounds.

"You better save her…" said Koby, "She's going to be killed…"

Sasuke smacked Koby on the head.

"I doubt he's going to kill her…" said Sasuke.

"How would you know?" asked Koby.

Sasuke ignored the wannabe Marine and watched what was playing out… the little girl tried to give Zoro some rice balls… but then some guy and some marines showed up… after the guy took one of the rice balls from the girl… he spat it out… because she put sugar on it… the guy then ordered to the throw the girl over the fence… fortunately Luffy caught her and softened her landing… she began to cry... while Koby and Sasuke tried their best to clam her down.

"Um… it's all… right…" said Sasuke not knowing how to clam her down.

That's when the little girl latched on to Sasuke and began to cry even more… to say that Sasuke was little uncomfortable would be understatement.

"Hey where's Luffy?" asked Koby noticing Luffy was missing.

"He's trying to get Zoro to join…" said Sasuke.

A minute later Luffy came back from over the fence.

"Well he refuses to join…" said Luffy.

"Why am I not surprised…" sighed Sasuke.

"It's all my fault that he was captured…" cried the girl.

Later after the girl clamed down and they got far away from the base the girl who's name was Rika told them the story on how Zoro saved her life from Helmeppo's (that guy that ordered to throw her over the fence) dogs, Helmeppo was the son of captain Morgan and often used that position to get what he wanted. Zoro was arrested for killing the dogs… the tow had a deal that if Zoro could last a month outside like that then he'd be let go… and it had been three weeks already.

"I think he mentioned a deal…" said Luffy.

"So Luffy… your going to ask him when he gets out right?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe…" replied Luffy.

"If you do… please summon me again…" said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"So you won't look crazy when you talk to me…" said Sasuke.

Luffy only laughed at a response… however that's when Helmeppo showed up… making the people bow to him.

"Listen up people!" said Helmeppo, "In three days I'm executing Zoro…"

This shocked Luffy and Sasuke…

"You made a promise to him…" said Luffy.

Helmeppo merely laughed… "Of course that beast believed…"

Of course Luffy socked him in the face after that.

"I'm telling Daddy on you!" said Helmeppo.

"Oh tell your daddy… run to you daddy… can't even fight like a man…" said Sasuke giving Helmeppo the Uchiha death glare™.

"You're getting it to!" said Helmeppo as he was helped up by some Marines.

"What an idiot…" said Sasuke who turned then turned to Luffy, who was being held back by Koby, "So what's the plan…"

"I'm going to get Zoro to join…" said Luffy.

Sasuke only smirked… "We need a good plan to break him out…" said Sasuke who took his eyes off Luffy for a second, "And…"

"He already left Sasuke…" said Koby.

Sasuke sighed, "Let's go untie him while Luffy pulls a stupid plan…" said Sasuke.

"How do you know it's going to be stupid?" asked Koby.

"Because… I'm a part of Luffy…" said Sasuke.

Koby sweatdroped… he forgot that part…

And so the two after (after getting a quick snack so Sasuke could replenish his charka so he'd have enough for the fight ahead) ran to the grounds where Zoro was tied to the post…

"Don't worry we're here to save you!" said Koby.

"I don't need help… I have…" said Zoro.

"No you don't have a deal with the idiot son… he wasn't planning to keep the deal…" said Sasuke.

"That's right… he's planning to execute you…" said Koby trying to untie him.

"What!" yelled Zoro.

"Well isn't some rebels…" said a voice.

They all looked and saw a big blonde man with a metal jaw and replacing his hand is an axe… he was Captain Morgan. Also there were a ton of marine armed with rifles.

"Great… I really hate guns…" muttered Sasuke.

"So Roronoa Zoro… I was considering you an alley agaisnt the war on pirates…" said Captain Morgan, "That is why I will allow a last wish…"

"Yeah right… allies with you…" mutter Zoro, "For my last wish why don't you shove your ax up your…"

Before Zoro could finish his sentence Morgan ordered his men to fire…shots rang out… both Koby and Zoro were shocked… they didn't have time get out of the way, Sasuke on the other hand smirked and said "Don't worry…"

Zoro was going to use his last words to yelled at the teen but that's when Luffy jumped in the way and stopped the bullets with his body… being made of rubber the shots bounced back.

"See…" said Sasuke with his smirked.

"The bullets bounced off him!" yelled one of Marines in shock.

"So Sasuke..." said Luffy.

"3 or 4 Jutsus top… that's all I can handle right now… hopefully I won't use that up… I have quite a few things to explain later… " said Sasuke.

Luffy smiled… "Well I got some swords… but I couldn't tell which one was yours…" said Luffy.

"I use all of them… I practice Santoryu…" said Zoro.

"What… you hold the third one in your mouth…" said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Yeah what of it…" said Zoro.

"Sorry I asked…" said Sasuke.

Captain Morgan ordered the marines to attack with swords…

"Hey… I'm going to distract them…" said Sasuke.

"Okay! I'll untie him!" said Luffy.

That's when Sasuke realized something, "You know it might be better if I untie him…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Luffy.

"You don't know how to tie or untie…" countered Sasuke.

"Hey…" said Zoro with a sweat drop, "Their coming…"

The two began to glare at each other…

"Give me my swords right now!" yelled Zoro.

"Just do it Luffy!" said Sasuke.

Luffy gave Zoro the swords… somehow Zoro managed to cut himself loose and blocked the incoming Marines with his three swords.

"If you make one move I'll slice your head off…" said Zoro.

All the Marines were scared…

"Okay… I agree to be in your crew…" said Zoro though his sword… somehow he was able to speak though it perfectly, "But there's something else we need to talk about…"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I have my own dream… to be the greatest swordsman in the world…" said Zoro, "And if being on your crew gets in the way then it'll be your head…"

"Fine then…" said Luffy with a big grin, "But if your going to be on my crew your going need to be the best… anything else will make me look bad…"

"Don't' hesitate men! Kill them now!" ordered Captain Morgan.

"Zoro! Duck now!" said Luffy.

Zoro did so and Luffy used Gum Gum Whip, a stretchy round house kick… knocking all the marines away…

"What are you?" asked Zoro.

"I'm a rubber man…" said Luffy stretching his cheek.

All the marines were scared… they couldn't face Zoro or Luffy, with Zoro's reputation and Luffy being a rubber man… so Captain Morgan ordered to shoot themselves in the head.

"How dare he!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy was about run ahead… but someone beat him… it was Sasuke… he jumped into the air then when he was close enough performed Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu on him… the Marine captain was fired… thought not dead… he was just burned and unconscious…

"How did he do that?" asked Zoro.

"That was Ninjutsu…" said Sasuke like it was nothing, "It's something from where I came from… I'll explain later…"

"Surrender!" yelled a voice, "Oh four-eyes dies."

All three turned around saw Helmeppo holding a gun to Koby's head, "I swear I will shoot if you come closer…"

Luffy turned towards his Guiding Sprit, "I think you should do it…" he said with a grin.

"Already way ahead of you…" said Sasuke.

Helmeppo could have sworn Sasuke threw something at him… but it was too fast… so fast that he didn't even know what happened until he drop his gun… he was that shierikan was imbedded in his hand… that prompted him to faint.

"What a wimp…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah…" agreed Luffy.

"What about them…" said Zoro pointing the Marines.

"They defeated Captain Morgan…" said one of the Marines.

All three tensed up until the Marines started celebrating.

"What…" said Zoro, Luffy and Sasuke with sweat drops.

"Oh I get it…" said Koby, They were hated him like the rest of town… but were too afraid to show it…"

"So their not a threat?" asked Luffy.

"Not at all…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

That's when Zoro collapsed…

"Oh no!" yelled Luffy.

"Hungry…" muttered Zoro.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

Not too long later… they were eating at Rika's house where Rika's mother was cooking for them.

"That's it! 8 helpings is enough for me!" said Zoro with his bandana now around his arm… his was a shade of green with out the bandana.

"Only 8?" asked Luffy still eating.

"You seem hunger than I am…" said Zoro.

"And he didn't eat after three weeks…" said Sasuke, "Luffy… I think you stop eating…"

"No!" whined Luffy.

"You'll all the food if you eat anymore…" said Sasuke.

"No!" whined Luffy.

That's when Luffy found himself paralyzed… "Sasuke!" whined Luffy.

Sasuke grabbed the plate in front of Luffy…

"Are you brothers?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly…" said Sasuke, "It's extremely hard to explain…"

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"You see… I'm Luffy's Guiding Sprit it's sort of like a Guardian Angel, most of the time I live inside Luffy's body but he can summon me out of his body if he needs to… or I ask him to…" said Sasuke.

"Right…" said Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"It's true… I saw Luffy summon Sasuke earlier…" said Koby, "He was also talking to himself before he summoned Sasuke.…"

"You better be telling the truth…" said Zoro with a sweat drop and look on his face that said "Great… I joined with crazy people…"

"Can you please undo this? I can't move…" said Luffy.

"That's the point…" said Sasuke.

"Please undo this Sasuke!" whined Luffy.

"No…" said Sasuke.

"Why do I get the feeling like they bicker all the time…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Fine…" said Sasuke he did some hand signs and Luffy was able to move again.

"So where your headed?" asked Rika.

"To the Grand Line…" said Luffy like it was nothing.

Koby had just taken a sip of water when he did a spit take "The Grand Line?" he yelled.

"If you cause another rant I'm going to punch you in the face…" said Sasuke.

Koby sweatdroped… so did everyone else in the room did too.

"So what is the Grand Line?" asked Rika.

Koby began to explain the Grand Line, a stretch of dangerous ocean that is extremely danger… that's basically a small summery.

"Why are you scared?" asked Zoro, "Your not coming with us…"

"I'm scared for you guys… it's just that you're the first friends I've ever had…" said Koby, "Even if you are pirates and I'm going join the Marines…"

"Don't worry Koby, we maybe going our separate ways… but we're always be friends…" said Luffy.

Koby smiled and nodded…

"But there's a problem with you joining…" said Sasuke, "You were Alvida's cabin boy… they won't let you join… you know that right…"

Koby looked the ground, "I know…" he said quietly.

That's when Marines entered the room.

"So you guys are pirates…" said high ranking marine judging by his different ascot color.

"Yeah… I've a crew member that I don't share my body with…" said Luffy.

That's when Sasuke hit him the in head, "We don't tell the Marines about it…" he whispered.

"Oh right…" said Luffy with his smile.

"What was that about?" asked the high ranking marine.

"I don't know…" sad another marine.

"Well… we are grateful that you got rid of Captain Morgan that's why were won't report you… but as a Marine Base we can't harbor Pirates leave now…" said the high ranking Marines.

Town's people that were gathered outside were complaining… Luffy shrugged… he knew they had to, "Come on guys…"

Sasuke and Zoro left with Luffy… while Koby stayed…

"Isn't he with you?" asked the high ranking Marine.

"No…" said Koby.

"Don't worry I know all about this guy…" said Luffy, then he began to explain Koby's story… that is until Koby socked him the face. Luffy shot back and began to beat him up… Fortunately Sasuke stopped him before Luffy got too serious.

"Hey Sasuke!" whined Luffy.

Get out now!" yelled the High Ranking Marines, "I can see your enemies… Leave now!"

And so all three members left… as Luffy left Koby noticed a sly grin on Luffys' face… that's when Koby realized Luffy faked it… he caused the fight so that Koby would be able ot join…

Not too far away out the three members were walking towards the boat.

"Luffy you're an extremely bad actor you know that…" said Sasuke.

"You didn't have to say that…" said Luffy.

"But he's right… they probably saw right though it…" said Zoro.

"I know…" sighed Luffy.

They got to the boat… when they heard someone say "Hey!"

They turned around and saw Koby saluting to them.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday…" said Sasuke, "Or is it… I'm still a little confused about the whole Marine VS Pirate thing…"

"Are you for real?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke only sweatdroped.

"Thank you guys for everything…" said Koby.

And so the three got into the boat and sailed off… as the entire base saluted them goodbye… as the island was little more than a speck… Sasuke was telling Zoro a little more about him.

"So let me get this strait… you come form world where guns don't exist and there are people called ninja that use special powers…" asked Zoro.

"That's right… and I don't want to explain it any more… so I'm going back into Luffy's body now…" said Sasuke who disappeared in puff of smoke.

Zoro looked at Luffy with a sweat drop, "Is he like that a lot…"

"Well… he is… he don't like to talk about his past… I don't even know how he died…" said Luffy.

"I already told I'll tell you in the future…" said Sasuke.

"You told me 10 years ago!" yelled Luffy.

"You know…" said Zoro, "You look crazy if you talk to him out loud…"

Luffy sweatdroped… and with that… they gained their first crew member… and so they sailed on waiting their next adventure…

Next Time: Luffy explains to Zoro of a deal that if he does something extremely stupid that almost gets himself killed or in deep, deep, trouble and it is his fault, later on that day Sasuke could over his body anytime that day as a punishment... afterwards such a thing happens... where Luffy is carried off by a bird... what will happen? Find out next time...

A/N: I meant to mention this last chapter but one of the other original 5 Straw Hats will also have a Guiding Sprit from Naruto... I won't say which Straw Hats or which dead Naruto character... but it's not Zoro...


	4. Luffy does Something Stupid

A/N: To announce that Nami is not the one with the Guiding Sprit... I still won't say whether is Usopp or Sanji... also to clear things up... the Guiding Sprits are characters who are dead... like Zabuza, Haku, Asuma... just to name a few... so don't expect Naruto or Sakura at all...

Also about half of the Buggy arc is all original…

Chapter 4: Luffy does Something Stupid

The two body with three souls between sailed while Luffy was telling Zoro more about his situation with Sasuke…

"When ever I do something stupid as he puts it, he takes over my body to punish me…" said Luffy.

"He can take over your body?" asked Zoro surprised.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "He says it's so I won't' get into any more trouble…"

"I see…" said Zoro, "Hey I was wondering… where are we headed…"

"I thought you knew…" said Luffy.

"Ah, Crap…" said Sasuke.

"So we're lost…" said Zoro, "Why can't you navigate?"

"Well for me drifting always worked best for me… because Sasuke told me his world had a different lay out…" said Luffy, "What about you?"

"Well I followed someone out to sea… when I couldn't find my home town I decided to take up hunting people with bounties… I had get money somehow…" said Zoro.

"So you got lost…" said Luffy with a big grin.

"Don't say it like that!" yelled Zoro.

That's when both their stomach's rumbled…

"So hungry…" moaned both.

"Luffy… when we reach land… we need to find a navigator…" said Sasuke.

"I know…" thought Luffy.

That when all three saw a bird fly above them…

"Hey you think we can eat it…" said Luffy.

"Depends… can you get it?" asked Zoro.

"Sure can…" said Luffy.

"Um... Luffy…" said Luffy's Guiding Sprit who knew this was a bad idea.

But of course Luffy didn't listen to Sasuke, Luffy rocketed to the bird… which was giant… also the bird was trying to eat Luffy…

"You idiot…" muttered Sasuke.

The bird flew towards a nearby island where it was shot by a canon fortunately above land where it dropped Luffy (and Sasuke)… he landed in a crater.

"At least it's land…" said Luffy.

"Luffy… you know our agreement…" said Sasuke.

"I know, I know…" pouted Luffy.

"Don't worry, I'll take over later… when I think it's the best idea to…" said Sasuke

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"We also have company…" said Sasuke, "So think…"

Where they were had three pirates and a red haired girl around 18… that's when the red haired girl smirked…

"Oh thanks boss! You came for us!" said the girl to Luffy.

"What?" said Luffy and Sasuke at the same time.

"I'll let you handle them…" said the girl running away.

That's when Luffy noticed the pirates were attacking him… so he beat them.

"Hey!" came a voice.

Luffy turned around and saw the red head sitting on the deck of a nearby building.

"Hey the name's Nami… I'm a pirate thief… want to join forces?" asked the girl named Nami.

"Pirate thief…" said Luffy, "No thanks…"

Luffy began to walk away, that's when his stomach growled.

"Hey… if you're hungry I could get you something…" said Nami.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

Sasuke sighed… "Luffy…" he said.

And so Nami led them to a house… where Luffy was eating some food.

"Thanks…" said Luffy, "So you live here alone?"

"I don't live here… I'm not even from this town…" said Nami, "Everyone's gone because of Buggy the Clown…"

"Buggy the Clown?" asked Luffy.

"He's the infamous pirate clown… he has quite a high bounty" said Nami.

"Pirate clown?" asked both Luffy and Sasuke at the same time.

"Yeah, I stole this map to the Grand Line from him…" said Nami, "With this I'll be able to steal 100 Million Berries…"

"What are you going to do with that much money?" asked Luffy.

"None of your business…" said Nami.

"Hey Luffy… maybe you should see if she could join? She might be a good navigator…" asked Sasuke, he didn't trust her… but something told the reasons she couldn't be trusted were because of something extremely painful.

"Okay…" thought Luffy, "So are you navigator?"

"I sure am! I'm the best!" said Nami.

"Really… you should join my crew!" said Luffy.

"Really?" said Nami.

"My pirate crew!" said Luffy.

"Pirate crew… you're a pirate…" said Nami, "I hate pirates! I can't believe you're a pirate!"

She huffed and looked out the window where Buggy's men were looking for her… that's when she got an idea. Sasuke didn't like that look… and knew she was up to something…

"So… what was your name again?" asked Nami.

"Luffy…" replied Luffy.

"You know… I changed my mind… I will join you… only if you come with me to meet Buggy?" asked Nami.

That's great! I'm always up to meeting new pirates…" said Luffy.

That's when Nami tied him up.

"Why did you tie me up?" asked Luffy.

"To show how good at tying knots…" replied Nami.

"Hey Luffy…" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I'm taking over your body now…" said Sasuke

"But I want to meet Buggy…" thought Luffy.

"Don't worry…" said Sasuke, "I'll give you back control when you meet Buggy…"

"Okay!" said Luffy.

As they were walking towards the door Luffy's body slumped for a second.

"You okay?" asked Nami.

That's when the rope to fell the ground.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sorry… I have to say your good… but then again Luffy's an idiot…" said Luffy… well actually it was Sasuke controlling Luffy's body… from now when Sasuke is in control of Luffy's he shall be known as Sasuffy to avoid confusion.

"What…" said Nami.

Sasuffy walked back to the table and sat down.

"Sasuke!" whined Luffy.

"She was planning on tricking you… she clearly hates pirates…" thought Sasuffy.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"Your hopeless sometimes…" thought Sasuffy.

"Wait… what the heck is going on!" yelled Nami.

"You see… Luffy here has two souls in his body…I'm his other soul the name's Sasuke…" said Sasuffy.

"You're kidding… right?" asked Nami.

"Afraid not…" said Sasuffy who gave the trademark Uchiha smirk at Nami, "So who died?"

"What?" asked Nami.

"I said you died…" said Sasuffy, "Who was killed by pirates…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

"You know the person who you were close to… a relative who you cared about…" said Sasuffy, "Who was killed by a pirate…"

"What would you know…" said Nami.

Because he knew Luffy wanted her… and since Luffy wanted her he would bug until she joined… Sasuffy began to fabricate a story in order to get some information out of her on why he hated pirates… "My guess is that your entire family was massacred by a pirate and you swore revenge… but revenge needs money so you're stealing 100 Million Berries to have your revenge…" said Sasuffy.

"That's not true! Arlong took control of my village and he'll let me buy for a 100 Million berries if I work for him!" blurted out Nami.

"So that's how it is…" said Sasuffy with the Uchiha smirk.

"Wow your good Sasuke…" said Luffy.

"It was nothing…" thought Sasuffy.

"What was that!" yelled Nami.

"just exploiting your weaknesses…" said Sasuffy, "I'm giving Luffy back control… so you won't be seeing me around for a while…"

With that Sasuffy slumped for a second and Luffy was back in control…

"Sasuke can be so cool sometimes…" said Luffy, "So will you join?"

"My answer is still no!" yelled Nami, "Wait you heard all that?"

Luffy nodded, "I could still listen when Sasuke's in control…" said Luffy.

"Great I'm dealing with an idiot with multiple personality disorder… and his other personality is a smart ass…" thought Nami.

"If you join I'll beat up that Arlong guy…" said Luffy.

"You don't know who Arlong is… do you?" asked Nami.

"Not one bit…" said Luffy, "But I have the feeling he's strong... and if he's taken over a town then he needs to beaten up!"

Sasuke chuckled…

"What is it?" thought Luffy.

"It's nothing…" said Sasuke, "It's times like this that he reminds so much of Naruto…" he thought.

Nami sweatdroped… "Are you for real?" asked Nami.

"Sure am!" said Luffy.

"He's got to be kidding… he's probably going to run when he finds out more about Arlong…" thought Nami, "He has a 20 Million Berry Bury…"

"So…" said Luffy.

"And he's a fish man…" said Nami.

"What's a fish man?" asked Luffy.

"You don't know anything do you?" yelled Nami.

"I know things!" said Luffy.

Nami sighed... she knew Luffy was completely serious… "So you don't care how strong he is…" said Nami.

"It doesn't matter because I'm stronger…" said Luffy.

"Right…" said Nami, "Your not a average pirate… are you?"

"Well I'm rubber man with a Guiding Sprit!" said Luffy.

"What…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"I think she meant the type that raids, pillages and murders…" said Sasuke.

"Oh… I get what you're saying… no I'm that kind of pirate…" said Luffy.

"What kind of pirate are you?" asked Nami.

"Um… well… my own kind I guess…" said Luffy.

Nami raised an eyebrow, "Your kidding right…" said Nami.

"Not at all…" said Luffy.

"Fine then you need to prove it me…" said Nami.

"How…" said Luffy.

"You have to help me still Buggy the Clown's treasure…" said Nami with a smirk.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"She's up to something…" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Just keep your guard up…" said Sasuke.

"He's such a fool… when we get captured I'll abandon him like that… my own kind of pirate… what kind of lie is that?" she thought.

And so the two (three counting Sasuke) went to steal treasure from Buggy the Clown… of course just had to go wrong…

Next Time: After getting captured by Buggy's men on accident Luffy (and Sasuke) and Nami are trapped in a cage awaiting doom via canon ball... oh good Luffy managed to summon Sasuke outside the cage, oh crud Sasuke doesn't' have enough Chakra to fight off Buggy's men alone, oh good Zoro showed up, oh crud Buggy ate a devil fruit that him to be cut apart and stabs Zoro in the gut. What will happen? Find out next time...


	5. Caged

A/N: Well, I was sick when this happened but in the canon Orochimaru was the one who lost... but then again this is a AU fanfic... so it doesn't matter... isn't that right Sayuri, member of the Sound 4 80 years ahead in the future.

Sayuri (from Souls Reborn):...

Me: Maybe I should have brought in Ginta or Akumi... well enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 5: Caged

Nami was leading Luffy (and Sasuke) where she thought where Buggy was keeping the treasure…

"This isn't a trick? Is it?" asked Luffy.

"Stop asking that!" said Nami, "I hope you won't get caught…"

"I'm really good at stealth… Sasuke taught me everything…when I was kid I would sneak up on people who knew about Sasuke and surprise them…" said Luffy with a big grin, they found the small bunker. They went in… Nami was surprised with Luffy's own stealth… it was better than hers… in fact she lost track of him twice…

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to be the one that gets us caught…" thought Nami.

Nami managed to find Luffy over the guard.

"You knocked him out?" asked Nami.

"No…" said Luffy, "He's drunk…"

Nami anime fell…

"Well we should see if this is the treasure room…" said Nami getting up.

Nami began to pick the lock… it opened up and there was a huge pile of treasure.

"Oh wow!" said Nami happily.

Nami found a sack and began to stuff it… however.

"What do we have here…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw three pirates.

"We should known that you would go after Buggy's treasure after stealing his map… you and your strong boss…" said one of the pirates.

Nami sweatdroped… "Great…" she thought.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of these guys!" said Luffy.

"Remember Luffy… keep an eye on all three of them…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah I know…" said Luffy who basically ignored what Sasuke just said.

He began to fight them… but totally forgot to keep an eye for all of them… that allowed for one of them to grab Nami and hold her captive…

"Stop fighting and come with us now or the girl gets it…" said the pirate.

Luffy heard this and stopped fighting…

"Idiot…" muttered Sasuke.

"Fine…" said Luffy.

To say Nami was surprised was an under statement… Luffy was a pirate… and he stopped fighting because of a hostage…

The pirates dragged the two (really three) to Buggy the Clown.

"So these are the two that stole the map?" asked Buggy.

Luffy stared at Buggy, he had blue hair, wore a big clown nose and face paint.

"IF you say anything that gets us into even trouble I'm taking over the body again…" mutter Sasuke.

"Okay…" sighed Luffy.

"Tie up these two and put them into a cage… then being out the Buggy Balls…" said Buggy.

And so the two were tied up and locked into a small cage together…

"So you have any ideas?" asked Nami.

"Well I do… well actually it's Sasuke's idea…" said Luffy using the rope untying jutsu to untie himself.

"How are you able to do that?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Uh-oh…" said Luffy pointing to the canon front of them...

"Oh great…" said Nami.

"This is what you get for steal form me!" yelled Buggy.

"Oh great…" mutter Nami.

"Don't worry Nami!" said Luffy biting his thumb.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami.

Luffy crawled over the edge of the cage then performed the Summoning jutsu his arms outside the cage… Nami's eyes were wide when she saw Sasuke emerge form the smoke.

"No way!" said Nami.

"That's Sasuke!" said Luffy.

"Who are you!" yelled Buggy surprised.

"Just someone who will get into big trouble if he dies…" said Sasuke pointing his thumb towards Luffy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Buggy.

"none of your business…" said Sasuke, "By the way Luffy… next time you summon me… and your in a cage… please… give me more Chakra… enough to make a shadow clone at least…"

"Ooops…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Chakra… Shadow Clones?" thought Nami confused.

"Just make sure you don't make that mistake again…" said Sasuke drawing a kunai.

"Get him men!" yelled Buggy.

That's when many of pirates (who were oddly enough dressed like clowns) began attacking… after taking out at least two, Sasuke began to get tired…

"That idiot…" muttered Sasuke.

That's when several of the clowns were knocked out two sheathed swords.

"Zoro!" said Luffy happily.

"Zoro?" said Nami surprised, "You mean as in Roronoa Zoro?"

"Yep…" said Luffy.

"You okay Sasuke?" asked Zoro.

"Fine… it's not like I can die…" said Sasuke, "I'm already dead…"

Zoro smirked… then walked over to the cage where Luffy and Nami were locked in.

"Why do I have a feeling like I should be getting used to this?" asked Zoro.

Luffy only laughed with a sweat drop.

"Actually…" sighed Nami, "I think I'm mostly to blame…"

"No Luffy is… I knew they would try to go after you and I told Luffy to keep an eye on all but no… he didn't listen…" said Sasuke walking up to the cage.

Nami sweatdroped and stared at Luffy while he just laughed nervously.

"Well, well… isn't Roronoa Zoro…" said Buggy, "Come to claim my bounty…"

"No… I gave up bounty hunting…" said Zoro.

"That's a shame…. Because killing you would put a nice feather in my cap…" said Buggy.

"So what…" muttered Zoro.

Zoro drew his three swords… he ran towards the pirate clown and swiped him… the clown fell to pieces… Sasuke noticed something odd…

"Zoro there's no blood!" said Sasuke.

"What?" said Zoro.

That's when a disembodied hand stabbed Zoro though the gut… Nami, Luffy and Sasuke to gasp. That's when Buggy's parts began to float and put himself back together…

"I ate the Chop Chop Fruit… I'm a Chop Chop Man…" said Buggy.

"Chop Chop Man? Is he a monster?" asked Luffy while an invisible arrow pointed at him saying "Rubber Man".

"I can't get sliced or diced… you wound didn't hit any vital organs but it's serous enough that this fight is over…"

"Oh man… this bad…" said Sasuke, "I can't take them all out and I can't…"

"Hey Big Nose!" yelled Luffy.

"And Luffy just pissed him off…" thought Sasuke with anime tears.

Buggy's hand with a dagger flew towards Luffy… fortunately Luffy caught it in his mouth.

"I'm going to clobber you…" said Luffy biting the knife in half…

"No way…" said Nami.

That's when Sasuke got an idea, "Hey Zoro!" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Zoro.

That's when Sasuke motioned over to the canon.

"Roger…" he said.

Sasuke drew a kunai… and ran towards Buggy.

"You have the gall to use a knife on me!" said Buggy.

Buggy droved one of his daggers though Sasuke's gut… however Sasuke just disappeared in a puff of smoke, it also meant that Sasuke returned to Luffy's body…

That's when Zoro flipped over the canon… Zoro had some match he coincidently found and lit it…

"There's a Buggy ball in there!" yelled Buggy.

That's when the canon fired… Luffy, Zoro and Nami all sighed in relief… it was over… or so it seemed…

Next Time: After escaping Buggy... the crew meets a dog with a sad past... at the same time Buggy sends in Mohji, the Lion Tamer and his pet lion Ritchie... um... oh yeah... Luffy (Sasuke also) and Nami are still stuck in the cage... great...


	6. Doggie

A/N: Yay! 1,000 hits! Yay!

Chapter 6: Doggie

Sasuke had a very bad feeling… it was justified when it was discovered that Buggy was still alive…

"Great…" thought Sasuke.

"How are we going to get out this cage…" said Nami with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it…" said Zoro.

"Luffy… tell them that Buggy is still alive…" said Sasuke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUGGY'S STILL ALIVE?" yelled Luffy.

"Buggy's still alive?" asked Nami and Zoro surprised.

"How are we going to get away!" said Nami.

"Don't worry about it…" said Zoro.

He picked up the cage and began to carry it… however his wound was bleeding profoundly.

"Zoro! Don't!" said Luffy.

"It's fine… just merely a flesh wound…" said Zoro.

"But it look like your guts will squirt out!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't bother trying to talk him out of it… he won't stop it…" said Sasuke.

And so Zoro managed to carry and drag the cage elsewhere until he got to where he couldn't go on due to blood loss… it was pretty far from Buggy's hide out… but it also in the middle of the street…

"Are you sure this a good place to hide out…" said Nami.

"Hey a dog!" said Luffy, "I wonder if it's alive…"

"Don't bother Luffy…" said Zoro.

"Aren't you paying attention to me…" said Nami.

"He's isn't… I am… but right now you can't here me…" said Sasuke with a sigh.

That's when Luffy gouged the dog's eyes… the dog attack Luffy… when the attack was finished Sasuke sighed…

"That's it… I'm taking over…" said Sasuke.

"But…" said Luffy.

"We're in a cage… we were just attacked by a dog… I think you made too many mistakes today…" said Sasuke, "If somehow we get out of the cage I'll let you have control…"

"But this is my body!" yelled Luffy.

"Yeah it's my job to make sure you don't do anything stupid…" explained Sasuke.

Luffy's sighed… then his body slumped forward for a second…

"Looks like Sasuke's taking control again…" said Nami.

"I am…" said Sasuffy.

"So… Sasuke… you have any plans on getting out?" asked Zoro.

"I would if Luffy wasn't the only one in this cage…" said Sasuffy, "But right now can't think that might not kill Nami…"

"What?" asked Nami.

"You heard me…" said Sasuffy.

He whistled to the dog to come over… then began to pet him… but the dog still angry with Luffy attacked Sasuffy…

"Why you!" yelled Sasuffy.

He could here Luffy laugh inside the body…

"Don't say anything…" thought Sasuke.

"But it's so funny…" laughed Luffy.

"Next time you summon I'm going to do something to you… I just don't know what yet…" thought Sasuke.

"Then I won't summon you for a while…" thought Luffy.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"Just in agreement with Luffy…" said Sasuffy trying to get the dog off his arm.

"What are you doing to Chouchou!" yelled a voice.

The dog parentally named Chouchou got off Sasuffy's arm. All of them turned their attention words who yelled that… it was an ol man who looked al little like a poodle…

The old man took Zoro somewhere… during this time Sasuke gave Luffy back control over their body (after all it was best when meeting someone knew that Luffy should be in control… as he's more sociable… and less… of a prick…)

"Where you take Zoro…" said Luffy.

"Don't worry, he's just sleeping in my house…" said the old man as he began to feed, "I wanted to take him to the doctor… but he said he could just sleep it off…"

"So what's with the dog?" asked Luffy.

"You have such a short attention span…" said Sasuke.

Luffy ignored his Guiding Sprit.

The old man began to tell the story of Chouchou… his owner ran the store they happened to be in front of, one day he went to the hospital where he died…now he stays in front of the store… many think that he waits for his own but not the old man who was not only that mayor of the town but also named Boodle, he thinks that Chouchou is guarding his store to protect what's left of his mater.

"That dog knows what's important in life…" said Sasuke, "Sometimes I wish that I realized that sooner in my life…"

"What do you mean?" thought Luffy.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Sasuke.

"Poor dog…" said Nami.

"Hey old men… do you think you can figure out a way to get us out this cage…" said Luffy.

"I don't think I can…" said Boodle with a sweat drop.

Nami also sweatdroped… and so would Sasuke if he had a physical body.

"Luffy… I don't think can…" said Sasuke.

"Oh… yeah…" said Luffy out loud.

"Who is he talking to?" asked boodle.

"It's best you don't know…" sighed Nami.

That's when there was a loud roar… this caused the old man to run away while screaming "Mohji the Lion Tamer!"

"Hey! We're still in here!" yelled Nami.

That's when a man riding a lion showed up. He wore strange outfit and also his hair resembled ears.

"I am Mohji the Lion Tamer! He demanded, "I can control any animal…"

The man named Mohji pointed to Chouchou, "Shake boy…"

Chouchou bit his hand… causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"Now… where is Zoro!" demanded Mohji.

"Why would we tell you?" asked Nami.

"Are you wearing a wig?" asked Luffy.

"Idiot…" said Nami and Sasuke at the same time.

"No these are my clothes…" said Mohji.

"Okay Luffy… I don't have any plans… I can't believe I'm saying this but… do you have plans…" said Sasuke.

"Why don't you just use the One Thousand Bir Current and your sword to cut the lock…" thought Luffy.

"…" responded Sasuke.

"You didn't think of that…" said Luffy.

"Just summon me already…. And give me enough Chakra to perform it…" said Sasuke.

"Okay…" said Luffy... who used the summing jutsus outside the cage.

"Oh you brought out that strange kid…" said Mohji.

"I'm not here to fight… just getting these two out of the cage…" said Sasuke.

He began ot focus… that's when he began to spark with electricity… he drew his sword and sliced the lock in half then forcibly went back into Luffy's body as he already used too much charka… Nami managed to get the cage open.

""All right we're oput1" said Luffy.

That's when Ritchie… the lion Mohji was riding swiped Luffy which sent him flying into a nearby building. Nami sighed at this… not before running in the direction that Luffy was sent flying. She got find that building he landed on was crushed yet Luffy was completely fine…

"How were you able to survive that!" yelled Boodle.

"I'm okay!" said Luffy, "I'm going to see if Zoro's okay…"

Luffy ran off…

"He's a strange boy…" said Boodle.

"You have no idea…" said Nami with a sigh.

Luffy began to look for the house that Zoro was sleeping in.

"Where is the house?" he asked Sasuke.

"I wasn't paying attention… I was focused at the time of getting us out that cage…" said Sasuke.

"You're just jealous it was my idea…" said Luffy.

"No I'm not…" said Sasuke.

It was true Sasuke was jealous… but of course he wouldn't admit it…

Before they could argue anymore they saw Chouchou's pet store… on fire…

"I can' believe it…" said Luffy.

"I know…" said Sasuke.

That's when Luffy began to look for Mohji… to teach him a very important lesion… and beat him… yeah that too…

Next Time: Luffy gets Mohji back... he teaches Mohji why he shouldn't mess with fire... especially when you made enemies with a guy who has a Guiding Sprit that's a member of the Uchiha Clan... let's just say Luffy knows quite a few fire based jutsus...


	7. Playing With Fire

Chapter 7: Playing With Fire

Luffy (and Sasuke) found the Lion Tamer… he was nursing a wound that Chouchou gave him…

"That little mutt!" said Mohji.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

Mohji turned around and saw Luffy.

"Oh you're alive…" said Mohji.

"I'm going to make you regret burring Chouchou's store down…" said Luffy.

"Is that so…" said Mohji.

"Yeah… because when you mess with fire you're going to get burned…" said Luffy pointing at him.

"Luffy that was lame…" said Sasuke.

"Well it was the only thing I could think of…" thought Luffy.

Luffy began to think back to his training with Sasuke when he was a kid.

(Flashback)

It was back when Luffy was 8… he had summoned Sasuke to teach him jutsus…

"Okay… you got water walking down…" said Sasuke, "Now that you have the basic charka control exercises I'm going to teach you a jutsu…"

"Really cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Now… it's called Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu…" said Sasuke.

"Can you show me?" asked Luffy.

"How else am I going to teach you?" asked Sasuke.

Luffy only laughed… Sasuke performed the jutsu on a tree… the jutsu was a huge fire shot from the mouth.

"Whoa! Cool!" yelled Luffy.

After Sasuke explained how yo perform Luffy began to try it out.

(Later that day)

My pants are on fire!" yelled Luffy as he ran back and forth… with pants on fire.

Sasuke stared with a sweat drop.

(The next day)

"My throat!" cried Luffy.

"That's why you breathe in…" said Sausage.

(The day after that...)

Both Sasuke and Luffy stood there cover in soot and most of their training ground gone.

"Okay… a little too much Chakra Luffy…" said Sasuke.

(A month and a half later…)

Luffy had just misted the jutsu… and was now celebrating…

"Alright! Alright!" yelled Luffy.

"Thank god… he mastered it… I thought it was going to take longer…" thought Sasuke happily.

(End of Flashback)

Luffy smirked… after that Sausage taught him other fire jutsus as well…

"What are you going to do?" asked Mohji.

That's when Luffy performed Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu… it was just a few small fire balls… but managed to say "Look what I could do…" Mohji made Ritchie dodge the fireballs.

"What the hell… did you devil fruit…" said Mohji.

"I did…" said Luffy, "I ate the Gum Gum… fruit now I'm a rubber man…"

He then used Gum Gum Pistol to sock Mohji in the face.

"But what I did was Ninjutsu… A fighting style from another world…" said Luffy.

That's when Luffy perform Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu… the giant fire ball shot out of Luffy's mouth and hit the lion and it tamer… when the fire cleared both Mohji and Ritchie were extra crispy…

"Please… have mercy…" said Mohji.

"Did you have mercy for Chouchou? I don't think so…" said Luffy.

That's when Luffy used Gum Gum rapid Fire on them sending the tow flying into the air…

"Good work…" said Sasuke.

"But that still make-up for what happened…" thought Luffy grumpily.

That when he noticed a box of dog food that on the most part seemed in good condition.

"Must have brought with him…" said Sausage.

"At least it's something…" said Luffy.

Luffy picked up the box… where he found, Chouchou still crying at the wreckage of the store while Nami and Boodle were in front of the store… Nami glared at him then ran words him.

"I have to stop you before you can get a bigger crew…" yelled Nami.

"What her problem?" asked Luffy.

"I have no idea…" said Sasuke.

Luffy sat next to Chouchou and gave him the box.

"It's all that was left…" said Luffy, "you lucky that it didn't get burned…"

Chouchou grabbed the box and began to leave… but before he fully left he barked as if saying thank you… then left… Nami realized what happened…

"He fought the lion… for the dog…" she thought.

She walked over to Luffy…

"I'm sorry about that…" said Nami.

"That's okay… I know that you went though a lot…" said Luffy.

That's when Boodle began a speech, about how he built this town and cared for everything in it… Sasuke couldn't help to think "Why am I suddenly reminded of a Hokage…"

But that's when there was a huge explosion… that hit the Mayor's house.

"My house!" yelled Boodle.

"Zoro was in there!" yelled Luffy.

When the smoke cleared Zoro was perfectly fine (other than the wound he sustained was still there)

"He's okay?" said Nami.

"Even I'm surprised!" said Sasuke even though now one else can here him but Luffy.

"That's it!" yelled Boodle as he ran off to fight Buggy.

"So… Nami…" said Luffy, "Want to join up with us? I promise to help you with that guy Arlong…"

Nami looked down, she knew that if Arlong knew about them he would try to kill them… but Luffy didn't seem to be scared… then there was Sasuke… right now she didn't know what he was but from what she gathered was dead and for some reason resided in Luffy's body.

"I agree… under three conditions…" said Nami.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Well one, you can't fight Arlong… he's dangerous…" said Nami.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Two… I get all your money… after all I can't free my village with out it…" said Nami.

"Of course…" said Luffy.

"And finally three… if I need to, I can leave temporally… we meet at someplace so when things are okay again… agreed?"

"Of course!" said Luffy, "All right we have a navigator!"

"That's good…" said Zoro joining them.

"Someone who knows the layout of this world…" sighed Sausage.

Nami sweatdroped as she had the strangest feeling like she was dealing with two people with out any sense of direction what so ever.

"Now!" yelled Luffy, "Let's go fight Buggy!"

He ran ahead of the other two.

"Is he always like that?" asked Nami.

"I don't know… I just joined him too…" said Zoro.

And so the two followed Luffy… in the fight agaisnt Buggy… with Nami wondering if it was really a good idea to join up with a weirdo with two souls…

Next Time: After Zoro's fight with a guy named Cabaji, Luffy fights Buggy... but what happens when Buggy ruins Luffy's treasured Straw Hats? Does the clown like Pirate have something to do with Luffy's childhood hero? Find out next time...


	8. Touch the Hat and Pay

A/N: I'm sure you've heard this news but if you haven't here's the news... the day has come... Uncut One Piece! Funimation got the license! I'm, so happy... I promised I wouldn't cry... This is a day that will be considered lucky by all One Piece fans... though the announcement landed on an extremely odd date (o.O It's Friday the 13th...) well anyways let's celebrate! Get out drinks and party! Yay! Anyways enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 8: Touch the Hat and Pay

Zoro and Nami managed to catch up to Luffy... who stopped running so that they could catch up.

"So are you going to summon Sasuke again?" asked Nami.

"Not this time… I summoned him twice today... and used some fire jutsus… I need to conserve my Chakra…" said Luffy.

Nami looked at Zoro who just shrugged.

"I think Sasuke should explain later…" said Luffy since he knew neither knew what he was talking about.

That when he got close enough to see the tavern hideout… to find Boodle floating in hair… being choked by Buggy.

Luffy ran head and managed to free the mayor.

"Hey Buggy I told I'd be back!" said Luffy.

The mayor looked at Luffy… then he yelled at him.

"What are you doing! Don't get involved this is my fight!" yelled Boodle.

That's when Luffy knocked him out by pushing into a wall.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"He was in the way…" said Luffy.

"That's a good idea… he would have gotten hurt…." said Zoro.

"Oh…" said Nami.

That's when Luffy turned to Buggy then yelled "Hey! Big nose!"

This made Buggy angry.

"Fire the Buggy ball!" order Buggy.

"Luffy you idiot!" yelled Nami and Zoro.

That's when the canon fired… but Luffy used a move that blew him up like a balloon… when the canon fired the ball was sent back at the tavern.

"So that's what you were doing…" said Zoro.

"Next time Luffy… if you do that… tell others…" said Sasuke.

"Right…" said Luffy.

"How did he do that…" said Nami staring at Luffy.

That's when Buggy came out of the wreckage holding two of his men as shields… causing the small pirate crew to gasp in horror.

"He's using his own men as shields…" said Nami.

"That horrible…" said Luffy.

"That's awful… but I've seen worse…" said Sasuke.

There was another figure that came out of wreckage holding Ritchie the lion as a shield… then Mohji bruised and beaten came out the wreckage. Then saw the man holding Ritchie. From what they could gather his name was Cabaji. Then Mohji saw Luffy.

"That's him! That's the fire breathing rubber man!" yelled Mohji.

"Fire breathing Rubber man?" asked Nami.

Luffy stretched his cheeks to show he was a rubber man.

"You can breath fire too?" asked Zoro remembering what Sasuke did to Captain Morgan.

"Yeah Sasuke taught me how to…" said Luffy.

Nami sweatdroped when she heard this. "Sasuke taught him how to breathe fire…" she thought with a sweat drop.

"Why did you tell me earlier!" yelled Buggy throwing Mohji towards Luffy.

Luffy managed to kick the Lion Tamer out the way. That's when Cabaji riding a unicycle and wielding a sword went to strike Luffy… but Zoro with all his swords drawn blocked him.

"If it's a sword fight you want then I'm your opponent…" said Zoro.

However Zoro's wound was still bleeding.

"But Zoro…" said Nami.

"Don't worry I'm fine…" said Zoro.

"Don't worry about it…" said Luffy.

Nami sighed in defeat… she knew the two would fight… the fight mostly consisted of Cabaji pulling dirty tricks (most of which were circus themed) midway though Nami realized something. She saw the storage room behind the tavern wreckage.

"Hey Luffy…" said Nami.

"Yeah?" asked Luffy.

"I'm going to steal Buggy's treasure... I think it in that shack…" said Nami.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah get the map to the Grand Line when you fight him…" said Nami.

"Sure thing!" said Luffy.

As Nami walked away she thought "Why should I trust him? I don't understand…"

"Remember Luffy…" said Sasuke.

"I know, I know…" thought Luffy.

As the fight continued Zoro managed to get Cabaji to stop doing the dirty trick and stick to swordsman ship… that ended with Zoro slicing Cabaji, causing the him to pass out. Zoro passed out shortly afterwards due to his wounds… well more like fell asleep would be a better word.

"So looks like it's time for our fight…" said Buggy.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"You know you remind me of someone… that red haired scoundrel…" said Buggy.

"Red hair?" asked Luffy, "Do you know Shanks? Do you know where he is right now?"

"Maybe I do… then again maybe I don't…" said Buggy.

"Are you stupid or something…" said Luffy.

"Please don't say that Luffy…" sighed Sasuke.

"We're mortal enemies… if you want information your going have to get it out of me…" said Buggy.

"Fine… I'm going to beat the information out of you!" said Luffy.

That's when Buggy reveled knives in his shoes… he separated his bottom half of his body then began to spin it like a buzz saw… Luffy managed to dodge the attack by jumping into the air. Buggy realized he was weakened at the moment so Buggy threw knives at Luffy… which hit! Or so it seemed there was a puff of smoke and it was reveled to a tree log.

"What the hell!" yelled Buggy.

"Hey Buggy! Over here!" yelled Luffy.

Buggy turned around and saw Luffy was about to sock him in the face. But Buggy dodged and Buggy grabbed his arm and was about to sever it when Luffy stretched the rest of the arm and was about to perform a close line attack called Gum Gum sickle. Buggy dodged the attack by detaching his head. When Luffy landed Buggy then threw his hand which held three daggers towards Luffy… Luffy managed to catch it… but it separated again and which managed to stop surprise Luffy and sending him tumbling. That's when he noticed Buggy nicked his hat. Luffy glared at Buggy…

"My hat! You nicked!" he yelled, "This hat is my treasure!"

"Luffy calm down… don't let you anger cloud your judgment…" said Sasuke.

"Oh I'm sorry… you should have more careful with it!" said Buggy in a mocking tone… that's when it's hand threw a dagger Luffy which made dodge… leaving his hat open… Buggy use his arm which impaled Luffy's hat and sending it towards Luffy. In Luffy's head he replayed the scene where Shanks said his good bye.

"Shanks' hat!" cried Luffy.

"So this is Shanks' hat…" said Buggy as his hand returned to his body, "I thought it looked familiar…"

He threw it down to the ground and spat on it… this caused Luffy to go into a blind rage…he wiped away some of his blood from his head… then used the blood summon Sasuke.

"Sasuke… stay out of this!" said Luffy who then ran towards Buggy very quickly.

"This is what I meant but not letting your anger cloud your judgment!" yelled Sasuke as Luffy ran away.

He looked around and sensed Nami's presence… he decided to have some fun and scare her by sneaking up behind her.

"Yo!" he said taking a page from someone who knew.

This caused Nami to jumped into the air. Then turned around to yell at Sasuke.

"Why did you do that!" she said.

"It was fun…" said Sasuke, "Finally got his treasure I see…"

"Yeah…" she said glaring at the sprit then realized something, "Wait aren't you going to help Luffy?"

"Doesn't want me to… he gave me enough Charka to protect myself and that's it… this is Luffy's fight now… and I can't interfere…"

Both watch Luffy beat up Buggy like a play ground bully.

"How often is Luffy like this?" asked Nami.

"It's very rare… I've never seen him this angry…" said Sasuke.

"Really…" said Nami.

"Look…Buggy's started a crazy rant…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Buggy had told Luffy his story on how he knew Shanks… it turned out they were apprentice pirates together and due to an accident he swallowed the devil fruit (which he was planning to sell) and also lost a map of and underwater treasure into the sea. He now blames Shanks for what happened. He now was ranting about how he must go after treasure on the sea. That's when Buggy turned his attention towards Nami.

"And that means no one steal my treasure… not even your little girlfriend!" yelled Buggy.

His upper body flew towards Nami… Sasuke drew his sword preparing for fight… that's when he collapses… Sasuke and Nami sweatdroped… as Luffy kicked him the bananas and nuts.

"That was low…" said Buggy.

"Hey our fight's not over…" said Luffy who then turned to Nami, "Hey you should drop the loot for your own safety…"

"No way Luffy!" said Nami, "I stole this treasure so not it's mine!"

"So that's how it works!" said Luffy.

"You know you're just a target…" said Sasuke.

"Well that doesn't matter… this money is mine now!" yelled Nami.

"It's not you're until you get away with it…" said Buggy getting up, "That's the basic rules of thievery…"

"Well too bad… I'm taking lesions from the likes of you…" said Nami stick her tongue out.

"I'm going to have to protect… don't I?" asked Sasuke.

"That would be nice…" said Nami.

Sasuke sweatdroped…

"Fine then…" said Buggy who's' body parts broke together into many small parts… both Sasuke and Nami began to run away from him.

"Why are you doing anything…" said Nami.

"Because right now I don't have enough charka do any jutsus I can't attack him with out help him…" said Sasuke.

"Translation…" said Nami.

"I can't use any of my attacks because I don't have enough energy… I can't use Taijutsu because there's too many pieces and I can't use my weapons because he can't be hurt by them…" said Sasuke.

"Oh…" said Nami.

That's when Buggy began to laugh manically… then screamed in pain.

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

"Luffy's going something…" said Sasuke.

"Well I'm tiered of it…" said Nami, she swung the bag towards Buggy who caught it.

"Thanks…" said Buggy who caught it.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

He jumped kicked Buggy in the head, "I thought we were fighting" said Luffy.

This sent Buggy flying and everything scattered everywhere.

"That was for the Mayor…" said Luffy.

"Nice move…" said Sasuke.

Luffy only laughed… then saw the map on the ground, "All right map to the grand line.

"Hey Sasuke… can I get you help with something?" asked Nami.

"Sure…" said Sasuke.

"Now… you're going to get it…" said Buggy, "Parts come together!"

Luffy only laughed… as only a small amount of parts came back together… his hands and feet.

"Hey Clown… missing something…" he heard Sasuke say.

Nami and Sasuke were standing over Buggy's missing parts… Luffy laughed… that's when Luffy sent Buggy flying by using Gum Gum Bazooka.

"Nice one…" said Sasuke, "But… why didn't you listen to me when I said not let your anger cloud your judgment…"

"Hey what else was I supposed to do…" said Luffy.

Sasuke scoffed… he knew Luffy didn't need his help most of the fight but it was his job to help Luffy.

Luffy walked over to his hat when picked up, "It's still wearing able…" he said.

"Hey… if you need it… I can sew up your hat…" said Nami, "After all I'm your new navigator…"

"Thanks!" said Luffy happily.

"Also I need help carrying the treasure…" said Nami.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

After dividing the treasure into two bags… Luffy went to wake up Zoro.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I beat Buggy…" said Luffy happily, "Can you get up?"

"No I don't think I can…" said Zoro.

"Well I'm going back…" said Sasuke who as usual disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I don't think I can get used to that…" said Nami.

"Well I guess everything's okay!" said Luffy.

That's when something bad happened… the town showed up… they got angry when they saw Boodle unconscious… they became an angry mob when Luffy mentioned that he not only knocked out the mayor but were also pirates. Luffy carried Zoro as he and Nami ran away.

"Luffy… you're an idiot…" said Sasuke.

Luffy only laughed as the angry mob chased them.

They ran as fast as they could… then turned into an alley way. Thankfully Chouchou helped them out by guarding the alley. They managed to find their boats that were docked constantly together. Nami's boat was something that was stolen from Buggy's crew.

"That's your boat?" asked Luffy.

"I stole it from some of Buggy's thugs…" said Nami.

As it turns out those thugs were hiding in the boat.

"It's you again…" said one of Buggy's men.

"Friends of yours?" asked Luffy.

"Kind of…" said Nami.

"Hey… that one's not paying attention…" said the pirates who saw Zoro was not exactly fully concouis.

"Hey… come on look at us!" said the pirate patting Zoro's head.

"What?" said Zoro grumpily.

That's when they saw his face they ran away like chickens.

"I don't want to ask…" said Nami.

And so they bored the ships and set sailed…

"By the way Luffy… I'm taking over your body sometime later today…" said Sasuke.

"Again…" pouted Luffy.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice.

They all turned around and saw Boodle standing on a dock.

"Thank you! For everything!" he yelled.

All three (with psychical bodies) gave some sort of smile.

"Oh by the way Luffy… where's my treasure…" said Nami.

"I left it for the town…" said Luffy.

"You what!" yelled Nami.

She looked back at the town… Luffy got a bad feeling when she looked back towards the town.

"We have to go back…" said Nami.

"I don't' we should…" said Zoro.

"Luffy…" said Nami turning towards the idiot rubber man to see that his expression was cold… meaning it was Sasuffy.

"He wanted to take his punishment now…" said Sasuffy.

"Great…" said Nami, "He knows why that treasure is important…"

"If you need to beat him up… I remind you when I give him back control…" said Sasuffy.

"Sasuke…" whined Luffy.

"Too bad… you can't use me to escape getting beaten up…" thought Sasuffy.

"Thanks…" said Nami with an evil smirk.

And so they sailed to their next adventure… not knowing what will happen next…

Next Time: The crew lands on an island where a lying boy lives... can he get them a ship? What will happen? And why does the boy seem familial to Luffy? Find out next time...


	9. The Long Nosed Liar

A/N: Man... I haven't written this a long time... more than a year! Well I've finally got to it. (Checks out reviews) Man... the last time I haven't even written New Lives R yet... wow... anyways here's the next chapter... better late than never right...

Also to clear things up, Usopp is not the one with the guiding Sprit, Sanji is... and begin the speculation on who Sanji has...

Also one more, thing... since the last update this story has reached over 6,000 hits! Yay!

Chapter 9: The Long Nosed Liar

Sasuke had explained what a Guiding Sprit was to Nami as well as an explanation of charka and Justus to both Zoro and Nami. Other than that the weather was nice and calm… the sun shining and that's when Nami realized something…

"Hey guys…" said Nami, "Do you think we're missing something?"

"Yeah! Meat" asked Luffy.

"Idiot…" muttered Sasuke who was currently in Luffy's body.

"Not meat…" sighed Nami.

"Yeah… Grog…" said Zoro.

Nami stared at Zoro, "No… not that either…" she sighed, "We need a ship…"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"She has a point we're in tow small boats… we won't last in the Grand line…" said Sasuke.

"How would you know?" asked Luffy out loud.

"Luffy… please keep any conversations with Sasuke to yourself…" said Nami, "From what I can tell Sasuke agrees with me… we need to get one as soon as possible… there's a small island nearby… maybe they have on there…"

"And meat!" said Luffy.

"Grog too…" said Zoro.

"Why is the only other sane one here have to live inside some else's body?" asked Nami.

And so the landed on the island where there were cliffs with many bushes

"There's a town nearby…" said Nami.

"They're after the town…" they heard a voice coming from the bushes.

"Who's there?" asked Zoro.

"Oh man! They see us!" came another voice.

Then three kids ran away from the bushes. That's when a teen about Luffy's age came from the bushes he jumped down to face them.

"Stop right now! I am the great captain Usopp! I control this village leave now or I will sick my 8,000 men on you!" yelled the boy named Usopp who was apparently a pirate captain.

"Liar…" said Nami.

"Oh no! She saw though my lie!" said Usopp who was apparently was liar.

"See…" said Nami.

Luffy began to laugh, "I like him… he's funny…" he said.

Sometime later everyone including Usopp was eating at a restaurant… they were talking while eating… or more like Luffy eating… Luffy tuned in and out… for some reason felt Usopp was familiar.

"I keep telling you… I don't know why he's familiar to you… he's not to me… so stop bothering me about it…" said Sasuke.

But Sasuke didn't for some reason.

"Oh but Sasuke…" thought Luffy.

"Maybe the reason is from before I awakened… that would make sense… after all I was asleep for the first 7 years of you life…" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"So why are you here?" asked Usopp.

"We're here to get a ship…" said Luffy.

"You won't be able to find any ships here…" said Usopp.

Luffy turned out Usopp to talk to Sasuke some more

"So he's not familiar…" said Luffy.

"If there was something familiar about him then I'd know… but there's not… so sorry…" said Sasuke.

Usopp eventually left… when he did Nami cleared her throat.

"Luffy… there's something we need to talk about." Said Nami.

"About what?" asked Luffy.

"Oh I don't know… maybe your "multiple personality disorder"…" said Nami.

"She has a point." said Sasuke.

"Don't worry… I was planning to keep it a secret unless someone joined up with us." Said Luffy, "I know having two souls in my body is weird."

"You bet it's weird…" said Nami, "And I think…"

But Luffy was back eating…

"Luffy… the conversation wasn't over…" said Sasuke.

"But I'm hungry…" thought Luffy.

Sasuke just sighed, so did Nami. That's when the three kids that were with Usopp showed up, after a rather mean prank involving Luffy's eating (saying that they ate Usopp) they managed to clear things up.

"So he must have went up to the mansion." Said the boy who looked like an onion named Onion.

"What does he do up there?" asked Nami.

"He goes up there to lie." Said the boy who looked like a carrot named Carrot.

"That's not very nice." Said Nami.

"It is very nice." Said Pepper who began to tell an interesting story, about how the owner of the mansion is a young woman… however she's very sick and her parents died a year before, Usopp goes up there to tell her stories.

"Maybe we should ask her for a ship!" said Luffy.

"Hello in there… is any else here with me… you barely know Usopp… and you don't even know the girl…" said Sasuke.

Luffy didn't listen to his Guiding Sprit of course.

And so they along with the three kids headed to the Mansion… where thanks to Luffy they jumped the fences using something called "Gum Gum Pardon the Intrusion!"

They landed in a pile in front of the mansion.

"You idiot…" muttered Sasuke, "That's it, the moment we get off this island I'm taking over again!"

"But…" said Luffy.

"Unless something comes up… I'm taking over!" yelled Sasuke.

"Um, Usopp, who are they?" asked a young woman in the window, she has blonde hair and look rather pale.

"Oh these are just people who have heard of my great adventures and they're here to join my crew." Said Usopp.

"Huh, that's not right." Said Luffy.

"You almost agreed with it." Said Sasuke.

"Hey we need a big ship." Said Luffy, "Do you have one?"

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a man wearing a suit and glasses, he adjusted the glasses with his palm.

"We're here to ask for a big ship, do you have one?" asked Luffy.

"If I was outside of your body right now, I would hit you…" muttered Sasuke.

That's when Sasuke got a bad feeling from that man who turned out to be the girl's who's name was Kaya's butler… the crew watched as Usopp fought with the butler… how the butler said some harsh things about his father who was a pirate… and because of that Luffy realized it… why he seemed familiar… and why he didn't to Sasuke.

"I figured it out! I know how I know him!" thought Luffy.

"Let me guess it has do to with something form before I awakened." Said Sasuke.

"Yep." Thought Luffy with a nod.

They watched as Usopp pinched the butler and walked off saying how he'll never come back again.

After calling the butler a childish name and leaving the mansion… Luffy decided to look for Usopp.

"Wait." Said Sasuke while they were searching.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I want to be outside the body while we talk to him." Said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Just do it." Said Sasuke.

Luffy then summoned Sasuke out of his body and continued their search for Usopp. That's when they saw him watching the ocean from the top of a cliff that was continently under a tree.

"I have the funniest idea!" said Luffy who then used his ninja skills to surprise Usopp.

Usopp thinking about what just happened when he got a big shock.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy hanging upside down from the tree.

Usopp screamed and jumped causing Luffy to laugh.

"Don't mind him… he's an idiot…" said a voice behind Usopp.

Usopp turned around and saw Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke… he was asleep on the boat…" said Luffy as he got down from the tree.

Sausage said nothing as the tow sat next to Usopp.

"Yasopp…" said Luffy, "He's your dad right?"

"How did you know?" asked Usopp surprised.

"I know your dad… he's a member of Shanks' crew!" said Luffy.

"My dad is a member of Shanks' crew!" yelled Usopp in shock.

"I take it Shanks is famous…" said Sasuke.

"Are you kidding, Red Hair Shanks' crew is one of them most famous!" yelled Usopp, "What were living under a rock?"

"I guess you could say that…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop

"It makes me proud that my father is a pirate! Risking life and limb everyday!" said Usopp.

"So… Luffy told me what happened with that butler…" said Sasuke, "Are you ever going to go back?"

"Maybe, if the butler begs me to come back." Said Usopp.

"I doubt that's what's going to happen." Said Sasuke, "However I need you to something. Watch him."

"Why?" asked both Luffy and Usopp.

"Because, of the story Luffy told… there's something suspicious about that butler, he's planning something." Said Sasuke.

"How can you get that from hearing the story?" asked Usopp.

"I just did… okay…" said Sasuke, "That butler is up to no good."

"You mean that butler down there?" asked Luffy.

Luffy pointed down and they saw that the butler was talking to some weird guy… and Sasuke knew immediately… it wasn't good news.

Next Time: The crew discovers that the butler was really a vicious pirate named Kuro who's planning on killing Kaya. Can Usopp along with the rag tag Pirate Crew beat them with a half brained scheme that could probably make things worse? Find out next time!


	10. The Return of Captain Kuro

Chapter 10: The Return of Captain Kuro

They listened to the butler whom they thought was named Klahadore (which should have been stated sooner) was talking to a strange man named Jango. As they listened they heard some horrible things, for one Klahadore was a pirate that faked his death and another he was going to kill Kaya leave all of her money to him… and no one suspect a thing (unless of course someone accuses it because the butler always does it), they also make it look like an accident so that no would still suspect it (once again… unless someone suspects him because the butler always does it), not only that… but a pirate crew was going to attack the village.

"What were they talking about? It sounded mean." Said Luffy.

Sasuke slapped his forehead while Usopp just whispered "They're going to kill Kaya!"

"What?" yelled Luffy as he stood up, "You are not going to kill Kaya!" he yelled out.

"You idiot!" yelled Usopp getting up as well.

"Isn't it Usopp…" said Kuro, "What did you hear?"

"Oh nothing… nothing at all!" said Usopp.

"We heard everyone thing…" said Luffy.

Sasuke began to message a headache he began to develop, "Sometimes… you make it so hard to take care of you." He said.

"Take care of them Jango…" said Kuro.

Jango took out a ring, Usopp dived to the ground, Sasuke hid behind a tree sensing a strange aura about the ring.

"At the count of one, two, Jango… you will fall asleep." Said Jango.

"Luffy! Activate it!" shouted Sasuke.

"One" said Jango

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Just do it!" yelled Sasuke.

"Two" said Jango.

Luffy shrugged… that's when the guy said "Jango" nothing happened, expect Jango fell sleep.

"Some sort hypnosis…" thought Luffy.

"Thought as much…" said Sasuke, "It was extremely weak so just activating would have reflected it back."

Kuro looked up Luffy he could have sworn his eyes were red for a few seconds, but it must have been his imagination. That's when Usopp got up.

"So should we kill them?" asked Jango waking up.

"No… those two I doubt anyone would believe because they're not from around here… Usopp on the other hand… he's the town liar. They wouldn't believe him even more than those two." Said Kuro.

Usopp gritted his teeth and ran off, Luffy was going down when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Now's not the time… kick his ass later." Said Sasuke.

Luffy gritted his teeth and nodded, "Fine…" he said.

Both of them disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Next time you see those two… kill them." Said Kuro.

"But…" said Jango.

"I didn't think much of them until they disappeared… however… those two are hiding something big." Said Kuro.

In the middle of town, with Nami, Zoro and the three vegetable like kids. They had just watched Usopp run by very quickly…

"I wonder what happened?" asked Nami.

"I have no idea." Said Zoro.

"It looked like something just happened at the bluffs." Said Carrot.

"We should go see what happened." Said Nami, "Can you show us the way?"

That's when there was a puff of smoke that appeared in front of Nami and Luffy appeared from that puff of smoke.

"Hi!" said Luffy.

Of course when this happened Nami freaked out… and began to pound Luffy…

"You just had top surprise someone… didn't you?" asked Sasuke who had appeared in a puff of smoke not too far away.

"Hey Sasuke…" said Zoro with a shrug, "Did something happen?"

"We'll tell you later…" said Sasuke, "We have to go find Usopp…"

Wait!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Sasuke grabbed Luffy's mouth, "We shouldn't let the kids get involved." Whispered Sasuke.

Luffy nodded, and realized it would be bad with Usopp's pirates did get involved.

hours later they found Usopp… who looked extremely depressed.

"Hey! What happened!" said Luffy.

"Let me guess… they didn't believe you?" asked Sasuke.

"No… they didn't…" said Usopp who was clearly hiding his hand behind his back.

"What's going! We demand to know!" said Pepper.

"Nothing's going on! Nothing at all!" lied Usopp.

"Okay…" said Pepper slowly.

"We should go home." Said Carrot.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow captain." Said Onion.

And the three boys left…

"Thank you, for not telling them." Said Usopp.

"No problem." Said Luffy with a big smile.

"So what's going on?" asked Zoro.

Hours later, the three told them what was going on.

"So the town's going to get attacked." Said Nami banding Usopp's arm, who was shot there when he tired to unsuccessfully tried to warn Kaya.

"They didn't think much of you two, did they…" said Zoro.

Luffy and Sasuke shook their heads no.

"But I have the feeling after we used the Body Flicker they might have a bad feeling about us… I think the fact that they think me and Luffy can teleport can freak anyone out…" said Sasuke.

"So that wasn't teleporting?" asked Zor raising an eyebrow.

Usopp sighed, "I'm going to fight them." Said Usopp, "I have to protect my home from this invasion!"

"Okay I'm, with you!" said Luffy.

"I have no say in the matter." Said Sasuke.

Zoro and Nami nodded in agreement.

"Really why?" asked Usopp.

"Your hopelessly outnumbered." Said Nami.

"And you look scared out of your mind." Said Sasuke.

Usopp's legs were shaking… badly.

"Stop that!" yelled Usopp hitting his legs, "You can stop laughing."

None of the crew were laughing.

"We're not laughing." Said Luffy, "Right what your doing is incurably brave."

"That's why we're helping you." Said Zoro.

"Really? What an you guys do?" asked Usopp.

"I steal." Said Nami.

"I stench!" said Luffy.

"I cut!" said Zoro.

"I burn." Said Sasuke.

"I run and hide." Said Usopp.

"You've got to fight!" yelled everyone else.

Not too long later they were pouring oil down a slope.

"This is the only entrance to the island. So the plan is to let the pirates slip down hill while we attack them." Said Usopp.

"That's a pretty good idea." Said Zoro.

"Unless we fall down ourselves…" said Nami, "Or something sets it on fire."

She looked at Sasuke and Luffy, "Don't worry… I know more than just fire attacks, their just my specialty…" said Sasuke.

"I guess I'll try to not set things on fire! I only do in times of emergency anyways…" said Luffy.

That's when Sasuke sat down and began to breath heavily, "What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"It's nothing." Said Sasuke, :"I'm going back to boats and rest.. I'll back in time for the fight."

That's when Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He was out for too long…" whispered Luffy to Zoro.

"I see…" said Zoro.

After a while the sun began to rise… and no one showed up.

"Oh man… what's taking so long!" yelled Luffy.

"Maybe they gave up…" said Usopp hopefully.

That's when Nami cupped her ears, "Do you hear something?"

Everyone else listened in… and that's when they heard yells to the north.

"It's coming from the north!" said Nami.

"Is this really the only entrance to the island?" asked Zoro.

"Oh no! I forgot about the one up north!" yelled Usopp.

"Oh no! That's where our boats are!" shouted Nami.

"Should that guy Sasuke be there?" asked Usopp.

"Um… yeah… I'm going to go help him." Said Luffy running off in some random direction.

"Oh Yay… your going to get lost…" sighed Sasuke.

"Don't' say that…" said Luffy.

"Which are you heading?" asked Sasuke.

"Which ever way is colder…" said Luffy.

"Go left!" yelled Sasuke.

"But that's not the right way!" said Luffy.

"Listen to me! You're going to wrong way!" yelled Sasuke.

While Luffy was lost and arguing with Sasuke, Nami and Zoro slipped down the slope… Nami got out but she left Zoro pushed Zoro further down… and Usopp also ran towards the North… pretty much… yeah… they were screwed.

Next Time: Things get screwed up... Luffy gets lost and when he finds the way back, something happens and Sasuke has to take over... can he and Zoro handle the threat? What's going to happen? Find out next time!


	11. Luffy Somehow Gets Hypnotized

A/N: Not sure if you heard, but I put up the trailer to an upcoming YouTube Series me and winter knight are working. Please check it out, it's called Anime Puppet Time Theater. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11: Luffy Somehow Gets Hypnotized

Luffy ran to wherever North was… and he had no idea… where was it… Sasuke seemed to know and tired to tell him, but Luffy wouldn't listen.

"You're just going to blame Usopp… aren't you?" asked Sasuke.

"Did you say something?" asked Luffy.

Sasuke sighed, he just had to wait until he found his way then he came up with an idea… That didn't involve controlling his body.

"You know what you should do?" asked Sasuke, "Summon me!"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because Usopp thinks that I don't live inside your body." Said Sasuke.

"Oh… right…" thought Luffy, who then bit his thumb so it would bleed then summoned his Guiding Sprit… who was in his black outfit that wore in very serious fights.

"All right, let's go." Said Sasuke grabbing his hand.

"Where are you going? That's not the right way! It's not getting colder." Said Luffy.

Sasuke slapped himself in his own forehead but continued on the way… along the way they ran into Zoro (who was pushed down the hill by Nami) and they arrived… just in time to knock the pirates who made to the top of the hill.

"Usopp! Why didn't you tell me which north was!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey! Don't blame Usopp! You're the one that your self lost! I'm the one that had to lead you here!" yelled Sasuke.

He sweat dropped when he continued to blame Usopp.

"Idiot…" muttered Sasuke.

That's when all the yelling stopped when they noticed that the pirates were too scared to go up, so Jango hypnotized the men to believe that they were much stronger and their wounds were healing.

"Will that really work?" asked Nami blinking.

"I think it might, he's a low level Chakra user, never though I'd see one around here. Guess they might exist in some form other and me and Luffy." Said Sasuke.

"Are there Justus that can hypnotize people?" asked Nami.

"Yes, forms of Genjutsu." Said Sasuke with a nod.

"We need to rest." Said Nami.

Sasuke finally noticed that she and Usopp were injured, "You do that." Said Sasuke.

"All right, Sasuke, Luffy, are you ready?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke nodded… but Luffy was silent… he had a bad feeling.

"Luffy!" yelled Sasuke.

That's when Luffy gave a mighty yell… some how he was hypnotized as well.

"You idiot!" yelled everyone.

"It wasn't even aimed at him!" yelled Nami.

"I was hopping to use my body to fight… but I should have known something like this would happen." Said Sasuke.

"You're going in, aren't you?" asked Zoro.

"Hey, he just took out a large chunk, so you guys don't need the literal extra help." Said Sasuke who then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Zoro Watched Luffy was running towards the ship… she watched his body trip and fall to the ground.

"So is he okay?" asked Zoro wit ha sigh.

"He will be." Said Luffy… well it was Sasuffy, as he just wrestled for control over the currently insane Luffy.

Sasuffy got up and put his hands in a formation while saying "Release!"

"Oh… what happened?" asked Luffy, "And why are you in control."

"You were hypnotized." Answered Sasuffy.

"Sorry… I forgot to activate it." Said Luffy.

"He wasn't even aiming at you!" mentally yelled Sasuffy.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"I'm taking over this body until Kuro comes, got it…" said Sasuffy.

"Fine…" sighed Luffy.

"Everything's fine." Sighed Sasuffy.

Jango sighed, "You made a mistake… Butchie! Siam! Come on!" yelled Jango, "We need you're help."

That's when two men dressed like cats showed up not only that but they looked scared out of their minds.

"Look at them, their scared out of their minds." Said Nami, "Does he really expect them to fight."

"They're faking it." Said Sasuffy with a smirk... not only that but it was loud enough for the two to hear it.

""How did you know?" asked the skinny green haired one.

"I've seen it all the time, I'm immune to those kind of things." Said Sasuffy with a smirk.

"All right! Sasuke! I don't think I was able to see though that!" cheered Luffy.

Sasuffy only smirked at the compliment.

"So which one do you want? I'm sure both of them are strong." Said Sasuffy.

"I get the fat one." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"What did you call me!" yelled the fat one.

"Oh great… he's like a guy I knew once." Muttered Sasuffy.

"I am not fat! I am Pleasantly Plump!" yelled the um… presently plump one.

"Okay… I'm sure the guy I knew actually said that." Said Sasuffy with a sweat drop.

"Calm down Butchie!" yelled the green haired, who would be Siam.

The fat jump into the air and slammed down in the ground, Zoro dodged but saw what happened, it caused a large crater.

"Oh great…" muttered Sasuffy, "But oh well."

Sasuffy took out a strange scroll from Luffy's pocket, he once again cut his thumb and swiped some blood on it, that's when some sort of pouch came out of it, which he attached to his belt.

"Why can you let me carry the pouch all the time?" sighed Luffy.

"Because whenever you do you always lose." Muttered Sasuffy, taking a kunai from the pouch."

Siam knew that he couldn't stop his brother (that's right, they were brothers), so he decided to go for the lanky one.

"You think you can take me on?" asked Siam.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Said Sasuffy.

Siam ran so fast he seemed to have disappeared… that's when he swiped Sasuffy with he wore … the possessed rubber man feel to the ground… only to go poof and turn into a log.

"Logged!" came a voice.

"What the…" said Siam.

That's when the kunai was pressed against his throat.

"Too bad for you, I got over my hatred if logs." Said Sasuffy.

Luffy couldn't help but to laugh of certain incidents during his training involving logs that it became a reoccurring joke between the two of them of Sasuke's hatred for logs.

Siam smirked, "You're more interesting than I thought." He said.

He used his claw once again toe slice Sasuffy who managed to dodge.

Usopp blinked as he watched this, "What's wrong with Luffy?" he asked.

Nami sighed so she decided to do a variation of what she thought Sasuke was until he finally appeared to her.

"Luffy has a rare from of multiple personality disorder." Said Nami.

"What? Really?" asked Usopp, "Wait, what's so rare about it."

"Luffy can make the other personality manifest itself into another body... you know Sasuke." Said Nami.

"Don't tell me." Said Usopp blinking.

"That's his other personality." Said Time: What will happen when Kaya gets into the mix? Will it become more complicated? Also what will happen when Sasuffy defeated his open? Find out next time!

"Amazing!" said Usopp.

"What are you doing!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to the top of the hill to find Kuro standing there.

"Captain Kuro…" muttered Siam.

"Why are you fighting children when you should be destroying the town!" demeaned Kuro.

Sasuffy sighed, "I can see what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Those two are going to attack him thinking he's weak, but he's going to show them up and yell them to kill everyone in a set amount of time before he kills someone." Though Sasuffy.

And Sasuffy was indeed right. That was indeed what happened… and the time limit was 5 minutes.

"You're going to get it kid." Said Siam.

"5 minutes to beat you? That's more than enough time." Said Sasuffy with a confidante smirk.

And so with that the fight really began.

Next Time: What will happen when Kaya gets into the mix? Will it become more complicated? Also what will happen when Sasuffy defeated his open? Find out next time!


	12. Body Guard Work

Chapter 12: Body Guard Work

Sasuffy smirked at his opponent, he knew this guy, while good was a small fry.

"You said you'd give me back control when we saw him…" whined Luffy.

"Don't worry, I will just let me beat this guy!" thought Sasuffy.

"Fine…" whined Luffy.

"now it's time for me to really get serious!" yelled Siam.

"Me too!" said Sasuffy… that's when he disappeared.

"What the!" yelled Siam.

That's when Sasuffy reappeared… kicking him into the air… instead of flying, for some reason he began to float in the air.

"What the!" yelled Siam.

"Just a little trick I learned a while back." Said Sasuffy who poked his back to signal he was under him.

That's when Sasuffy began to beat him up mid air… which ended with a hard kick that sent him into the ground, unconscious…

Sasuffy landed on his feet, he slumped foreword which mean he was giving Luffy back control… Luffy then bit his thumb and summoned Sasuke…

"Show off…" muttered Zoro as he still fought Butchie.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Sasuke.

Kuro has watched the fight… with great interest he was now watching Sasuke and Luffy. He has seen the two teleport before, but the way Luffy acted during the fight was definitely than when he was acting before and now… and it was strange how the other one teleported in, it was defend than before.

"When are you going to teach me that?" asked Luffy.

"I told you, when you have enough concentration so you limbs don't go flying everywhere." Said Sasuke, "You know how hard it was for me to do that in your body, right?"

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

"That's strange… He's acting differently than the fight, and it wasn't just the fight that did. How am I supposed to analyze them." Thought Kuro.

That's when Zoro defeated the other brother…

"You're not normal, are you?" asked Kuro looking at Luffy and Sasuke.

"Define normal." Said Sasuke.

"You appeared out of thin air." Said Kuro.

"I appeared out of a puff of smoke." Corrected Sasuke.

"It's true he did." Agreed Luffy.

""When you." Said Kuro pointing at Luffy, "You acted differently…"

"It's none of your business why he was acting like that." Said Sasuke.

Kuro adjusted his glasses… "Is that so…" said Kuro.

Before Kuro could do something… there was a shout of "Klahadore!"

They turned to see at the top of the mountain was Kaya who didn't look very happy.

"Merry… Merry told me everything." Cried Kaya.

They watched as Kaya and Kuro talked… Sasuke had spent nearly three years with a certain man whom he despised and he knew they were the same kind of low… power wise… big difference, but how know they can go and emotional manipulation, it was the same. The watched as Kaya pulled a gun on him and Kuro talked his way out her shooting him, while coming off a dick.

"Why you!" yelled Usopp going in for the attack as Kaya fell to her knees crying.

Before he could make attack, Kuro disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"I still need to thank you for yesterday." Said Kuro… but before he could the liar, Luffy punched him… from a long ways. Shocking just about everyone who didn't know Luffy's rubber powers.

"Good one." Said Sasuke with a smirk who then whispered, "You might need my gift to you for him… he's really fast."

Luffy smirked and nodded… he always wanted to use it in battle, and now he gets to.

"What are you!" yelled one of Kuro's crewmembers.

"I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy, "I ate the Gum Gum Fruit! And I'm a ninja in training…"

This earned a whack in the head by Sasuke, "Your not supposed to mention that…" he muttered.

"Sorry…" laughed Luffy with a laugh.

"What's a ninja?" asked one of the crewmembers.

"I have no idea." Said another.

That's when Usopp's pirates came out the bushes and attacked Kuro who was still don't when Luffy punched him in the face and began to hoot him a with a frying pan, baseball bat and a shovel.

"What are you doing!" yelled Usopp.

"Oh so nothing's going on! Why didn't you tell us our town was getting attacked!" yelled Pepper.

"It the job of the Usopp Pirates to protect the town, isn't that right?" asked Carrot.

"Get out of here it's dangerous!" yelled Usopp.

That's when Kuro got up and looked at the boys, but ignored them.

"Hey!" yelled Sasuke, "I take the girl and the kids hide."

"What!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't worry, I have enough energy and I know how to do body guard work…" said Sasuke.

"Hey! We don't need a body guard!" yelled Onion.

"That's right!" yelled Carrot.

Sasuke smirked… he had experience with little kids… "Fine then… you guys can help me then." Said Sasuke.

Kuro's pirates all laughed…

"How does that kid expect to get passed Kuro." Laughed one of them.

That's when Sasuke appeared behind Kuro.

"He's fast than I am…" thought Kuro with his eyes wide.

"All right Usopp Pirates! Protect Kaya with your life!" yelled Usopp.

"Yes sir!" yelled the three boys.

"And I don't even know you but…" said Usopp looking at Sasuke.

"I know… I know… Protect Kaya…" said Sasuke, "Don't worry… If something bad happens you'll know right away."

Luffy sweat dropped when he heard that.

Sasuke help up Kaya and the 5 of them disappeared into the forest.

"Jango!" ordered Kuro.

However Jango had to do something as Butchie was alive.

"Damn it!" yelled Zoro with a sweat drop who turned to Luffy, "Is you're guy going to wake up?"

"No anytime soon…" said Luffy poking him with a stick he happen to find.

That's when Jango followed them… after getting hit by Usopp with some sort of pellet.

"Hey…" said Luffy, "Does anyone know where Nami went to?"

Zoro and Usopp sweat dropped when they heard this… Nami was nowhere to be found… turns out she as just stealing the pirates' treasure… after all she needed to save her hometown.

Inside the forest, Sasuke, Kaya and Usopp's pirates found a clearing.

"We're going to set up traps." Said Carrot.

"Be safe…" muttered Sasuke.

"So you're a member of the pirate crew?" asked Kaya.

"Yeah…" said Sasuke, "That hypnotist is going to be here soon, I know it… He better come… I have some stuff to ask him."

Kaya began to cry. Sasuke twitched slightly… little kids was something he could handle, a crying girl was out of his league.

"Don't worry… it's going to be okay… I'm sure…" said Sasuke trying his best comfort her.

"It's just that I trusted Klahadore more than Usopp! And Usopp is risking his life to protect me!" cried Kaya.

Sasuke didn't know what to say… he just wasn't any good at this.

"Please godly council or whatever you… please let the kid's be done right now so they can form her…" thought Sasuke.

That's when the boy's came back.

"We're done setting the traps!" yelled Pepper.

"I'm going to look at them you comfort her." said Sasuke.

"What? What's the problem? Can't talk to girl's very well?" asked Carrot.

"That's exactly the problem." Said Sasuke.

IT was best that he didn't tell them about his stalkers, Sakura and (shudder) Karin.

"Oh… okay…" said Carrot with a sweat drop.

Sasuke examined the traps the kids had set… to say the least, he was impressed… They of very good quality for 8 year olds and frankly surprised… they were a lot better then Luffy was at that age… and he taught Luffy everything he needed to know about traps.

Sasuke came back and said "The traps look good, better than I thought you'd make."

"What you didn't think we'd make good traps!" yelled Pepper.

"Captain taught us everything we needed to know about traps!" yelled Onion.

"Really…" said Sasuke with a smirk, "That sounds interesting…"

He then put his finger to his mouth to tell them to remain silent… right now it was best to watch in silence.

Back on the hill top Luffy and Kuro glared at each other… The fight would begin soon… as right now Zoro was fighting a hypnotized Butchie… they knew that they would fight.

Next Time: Sasuke faces against Jango the Hypnotist... will he be able to keep his lunch after hearing the Hypnotist's story of how he learned how to use Chakra? Also Luffy and Kuro face off, Kuro's fast, but Luffy has a "gift" to keep up with his speed. What is it? Find out next time!


	13. Luffy has the What?

A/N: Well this update is very special! Why? Because this story has reached 10,000 hits! Hurray! And I waited to update this one once it reached that point. I'm so happy! Very few of my fics has reached that many hits. thank you everyone for reading.

And as always for my overhaul, please PM me or review what story you want to see updated... I now know what the PM system is like so I'm no longer curious...

Speaking of the PM system... please send messages to the help about once again separating the PM and Reveiw reswponce... it should be a seperate thing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Luffy has the What?

Zoro had just managed to defeated the fat cat… Zoro had decided to pick up Usopp and take him to Kaya to help out Sasuke. However Kuro stood in his way.

"You should really move." said Luffy.

Kuro merely narrowed her eyes at Luffy.

Luffy smirked and then used the Fire Ball Jutsu on him. He dodged with speed but Luffy managed to punch him.

Kuro glared at Luffy… wondering how he knew where to go. That's when Kuro realized Luffy just distract him.

"You will pay for this." said Kuro.

Kuro disappeared, but before he could reappear, Luffy punched the air… which somehow hit Kuro.

Kuro's crew gasped in horror.

"How is he able to do that?" asked one of Kuro's crewmen.

Luffy smirked when he heard this.

Meanwhile in the forest, there were the sounds of traps being triggered.

"it's the hypnotist!" shouted Onion.

"Hold on… I'm going to fight him." said Sasuke drawing his sword.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaya.

"Like I said… there's something I want to ask him." said Sasuke.

Sasuke went into where the traps were laid, he saw Jango in a horrible sneezing fit.

"You're that kid from earlier." said Jango who began to sneeze some more.

"Yeah… now… tell me. How are able to use hypnosis." said Sasuke.

"Oh you want to how I use hypnosis… then I'll show you. When I count to one, two Jango you will help me kill the girl." said Jango.

"Is he serious?" thought Sasuke with a sweat drop he then activated his defense against the hypnosis.

"One, two, Jango!"

However, the hypnosis didn't work.

"Sorry… but you're hypnosis is too weak to effect me. Now tell me… how are you able to hypnotize people…" said Sasuke.

Jango began to shake, "Fine… but you aren't going to like it."

"Try me." said Sasuke with a smirk.

Back with Luffy, he was breathing somewhat heavily, while Kuro glared at him, every time he would try to escape, Luffy knew where he was going… but it was taking a strain… both of them knew this.

"How do you know where I'm going?" asked Kuro glaring at him.

Luffy looked at Kuro, really looking at them, his eyes were red with small back coma like dots.

"It's my eyes. I can keep up where I'm with them. They're a gift from my mentor." said Luffy.

(Flashback)

It was during a training…

"Today we're doing something special." said Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I want you channel Chakra to my eyes…I want to see something." said Sasuke.

Luffy shrugged, he closed his eyes and forced some of the chakra into his eyes. When they opened Sasuke smirked.

"I was right." said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and handfed it to Luffy… Luffy noticed his eyes.

"You did inherited the Sharingan, my family's blood line limit." said Sasuke.

"What is it for?" asked Luffy.

"It allows you copy Justus." said Sasuke, "But that part of it is useless here since you're the probably the only one who can use Jutsus."

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

"But… it also allows you to watch an opponents movement as well. If you have a fast moving opponent you can see where he's going." said Sasuke figuring there must be quite a few of them in this world… after all Rock Lee fast and he couldn't even use Chakra.

"All right! That's so awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"They can also break Genjutsu… but I doubt you'll ever see any of that here." said Sasuke.

Luffy was still too focused on the whole able to see fast moving opponents thing, causing Sasuke to sweat drop.

(End of Flashback)

"So those eyes of you're are able to keep up with me?" asked Kuro.

"Yeah." said Luffy.

"But it looks like that your currently can't." said Kuro with a smirk.

Luffy gritted his teeth… that was Luffy's weakness, while he can see it, his body couldn't follow very well.

"This is too perfect." said Kuro with a laugh, "Time for cat out of the bag."

All of Kuro's crew yelled out, "No! Don't do that!"

"He's going to kill them." thought Luffy.

Back with Sasuke he couldn't believe the story he just heard.

"So a Mushroom gave you that powers." said Sasuke, that part of the story was especially believable with Devil Fruits and all.

"That's right." said Jango.

"And it was growing on your body!" yelled Sasuke who looked like he was going to be sick.

"That's right." said Jango.

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Sasuke turning green.

That's when something that has never happened before to Sasuke… he disappeared due to illness…

"Where did he go?" asked Jango becoming paranoid.

After few minutes he decided to go after the girl as Sasuke wasn't coming back…

Back at the slope Luffy was trying to figure out when to strike even though Kuro was taking out his own men in the processes.

"Damn it!" came Sasuke's voice.

"What happened?" thought Luffy, "Is Kaya in danger?"

"I just hope not… I have feeling she's safe for now… but I would rather not talk about why I returned." said Sasuke.

"Good because Zoro and Usopp are headed that way." said Luffy.

That's when Sasuke realized what was going on.

"I guess you could use my help on this one." sighed Sasuke.

"I/'m not fast enough. What am I going to do?" thought Luffy.

"Wait until he/s close enough then grab on and not let go." said Sasuke.

Luffy nodded… he waited for Kuro, who he noticed was unable to see anything at that speed came close to him… that's when he grabbed on to the guy. And basically used his body to tie up the former butler.

"How…" said Kuro.

"You're not getting away with this!" yelled Luffy.

"All right! Go Straw Hat!"" cheered Kuro's men.

"Who said you can cheer for me?" asked Luffy stretching his neck back to the men.

The pirates sweat dropped as Luffy quickly brought up his head to Kuro and with a shout of "Gum Gum Bell!" knocked him out quite quickly.

Luffy glared at the men which was quite harsh when combined with the Sharingan… the men grabbed Kuro and ran away… then sailed away.

"It's all over." sighed Luffy.

He was about to collapse but Nami caught him.

"You did good Luffy." she said.

Luffy smiled at this.

"Damn I hope Kaya's all right." said Sasuke.

Fortunately, Usopp and Zoro arrived at the right moment to save Kaya from Jango, so everything was alright… all that was left was "clean up".

Next Time: Kaya thanks the crew with a very special thing that will make things even better for the small crew. Meanwhile Usopp decides to leave the island to beocme a pirate... what will happen with that? Find out next time!


	14. The Ship and the Truth

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I finally updated. I wanted to update something today but due to the nature of what I have planned for tomorrow, updating what I hoped to (New Lives S or New Senshi) was not a good idea. So I updated this one instead. This chapter has something I didn't intend for a few more chapters to happen but I think putting here instead of later was a better idea. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Ship and the Truth

Luffy laid there watching the clouds.

"I really hated that guy... He was going to kill his crew…" muttered Luffy.

"That's a pirate for you…" said Nami.

"Pirates can be different if they want to." Said Luffy, "From what Sasuke told me, it's the same with Ninja."

"What does he mean by that?" asked Nami.

"No comment." Said Sasuke.

"He said no comment." Said Luffy with a smile.

Nami grabbed Luffy's hat and put it on his face.

Zoro walked towards them and nodded… meaning he did his job.

"Looks like everything is okay." Said Luffy under his hat.

Sometime later everyone in the crew (including Sasuke for certain reasons) were eating a meal.

Luffy began to choke on fish bones until he managed to pull it out of throat.

Sasuke hit him on the head.

"For the last time, you're not supposed to be eating those…" muttered Sasuke.

"Sorry…" laughed Luffy.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm in my 30's but I died when I was 15." Explained Sasuke.

"I see." Said Nami.

That's when Kaya unexpectedly entered the restaurant.

"Oh hey!" said Luffy.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Nami.

"Well you see, my sickness was caused by the sudden death of my parents." Said Kaya, "And it was all thanks to Usopp's stories I was able to get better. I learned that just because my parents are dead I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself."

"Is that so." Said Sasuke, "excuse me for a second."

Sasuke went to a nearby corner to sulk with the air black around him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Zoro.

"Really, really, really long story." Said Luffy with a laugh.

"Oh, okay." Said Kaya, "Anyways, you're still looking for a ship, right?"

"That's right!" said Luffy.

And so Kaya lead them to the shore where a ship waited for them.

"Oh wow!" cheered Luffy.

It was a caravel, with a ram's head at the bow. It was rather cute and would be a good ship for a small or medium sized crew.

"This Is the Going Merry, I built it myself." Said Merry, Kaya's other butler… who was rather sheep like himself.

"We also stocked it with food." Said Kaya.

"That's adding insult to injury." Said Luffy.

"Luffy… that's not right." Said Sasuke.

"Um… adding salt to the wound?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said Sasuke with an even bigger sweat drop.

"I'll have what she's having?" asked Luffy.

Sasuke merely sighed and message a headache.

That's when a giant bolder appeared on the horizon.

"What is that?" asked Sasuke.

That when they noticed that the "boulder" wasn't a boulder at all but a giant overstuffed backpack… and it was Usopp was "carrying" it.

"It's Usopp!" cried Kaya.

He was about to hit the ship (remember giant boulder) when both Luffy and Sasuke lifted their legs and stopped him like it was nothing.

"Fanks." He said very muffled.

The crew boarded the ship and waited for something.

"So I take it he's going to join." Said Sasuke.

Luffy laughed, "Of course he is." Said Luffy.

"Well I hope to see you one day." Said Usopp.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"What do I mean? I'm going to be a pirate like you." Said Usopp.

"Just shut up and get on board!" said Zoro.

Usopp didn't know how to react, "All right I get to be captain!" yelled Usopp.

"Hey! I'm the captain!" shouted Luffy.

And so Usopp joined the crew and they all had a party.

Sometime later, after they all celebrating finally getting a ship and a new crewman, Sasuke was still outside of Luffy's body. He watched the clouds roll by thinking.

"I've been with Luffy for a long time now." Thought Sasuke, "He's like a little brother to me…. And I never told him…"

Sasuke got up and walked over to where Luffy was sitting which was the on the ram's head.

"Luffy I need to talk to you somewhere private." Said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Well you finally have a ship and a crew. I think it's finally time I tell you the truth." Said Sasuke.

"What do you mean the truth?" asked Luffy then realized what he meant, "How you died… isn't it?"

"That's right." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke and Luffy talked in the newly dubbed men's quarter's.

"I told you how my brother killed my entire clan right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah." Said Luffy knowing why Sasuke became depressed in the restaurant was because of his emotions over the loss of his own family.

"And that I swore revenge over my brother because of it making me leave my home village." Said Sasuke.

"I know…" said Luffy.

"Well the truth is…" sighed Sasuke.

Sasuke began to explain to Luffy's that Orochimaru's reasons hwy he wanted Sasuke was because of his body… or more importantly the Sharingan. That Orochimaru stole his body killing him in the process… and that he essentially let him have his body.

"So that how you died?" asked Luffy realizing the reason for that.

"That's right." Reminded Sasuke.

"So do you think your body is still alive?" asked Luffy.

"It's entirely possible, but I have no idea." Said Sasuke, "Either way my soul is here and not there…"

"Oh right…" asked Luffy.

Sasuke sighed…

"The reason why you never told me… is because you hate yourself for throwing everything away… isn't that right." Said Luffy.

Sasuke smirked, he knew Luffy wasn't really an idiot… but just acted that way… most of the time… well some of the time he's not sure weather or not Luffy really is an idiot.

"We know each too well." Said Sasuke still smirking.

"You know." Said Luffy, "You could have just told me, while you inside of me."

"I know…" said Sasuke, "But I felt like telling you to your face.

Luffy smiled when he said that.

"All right! I think this has gotten us closer!" yelled Luffy, "And now that we have! We should head towards the Grand Line!"

Sasuke sweat dropped at that one in particular about going to the Grand Line.

But he knew Luffy was right, that finally telling him the truth will indeed bring them closer together in the future.

Next Time: The Crew lands on a strange island where strange animals dwell! What the hell is going on! Guardian of the forest, it's just some weird guy in a treasure chest! Meanwhile Sasuke begins to deal with the revelation of how he died to Luffy. Was it too song or was it the right time? Find out next time!


	15. One Weird Island

Chapter 15: One Weird Island

Luffy was happily humming while making something he's been wanting to make for a very long time. A pirate flag! However, it wasn't… what's the word… good…

"Um… " said Nami.

"Well…" said Usopp.

"Well." Said Zoro, "A Pirate flag is supposed to be scary…"

"I just need to ask Sasuke for his opinion." Said Luffy.

He showed Sasuke who was laying on the side of ship.

"You suck." Said Sasuke as he watched the clouds, "You should stop drawing."

Luffy glared at the boy who lived in his body and pushed him over the side, causing the others to sweat drop.

"I hate it when he's in his bad moods." Muttered Luffy.

"Is he going to b fine?" asked Usopp.

"Oh yeah." Said Luffy, "When he dies he just returns to my body."

"Which didn't happen." Said Sasuke who was standing on the side of the ship.

Sasuke walked away to the back of the ship.

"Is he like this a lot?" asked Nami.

"I don't know what his problem is… it's not one of his anniversaries… so…" said Luffy.

Sasuke watched them interact. He hadn't felt like this in a long time…

"It's just like having a family." Thought Sasuke, "Even if your not related…"

Sasuke remembered his Genin days… but shook it off .

He watched as Usopp made his own flag, and Luffy and Zoro hit since it wasn't the crew's mark. And so he painted a flag… and after he, Zoro and Luffy painted the sail.

"So you want to join them?" asked Nami.

"No. It's hard for Luffy to summon me more than once a day, it's better for one of us to not be exhausted." said Sasuke.

"But he's a bundle of energy." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Sasuke, "But who knows what would happen."

"Your paranoid you know that." Said Nami.

"You lived a hard life too… I'd thought you would understand." Said Sasuke.

After a while the sail was painted…

"So are you two okay?" asked Sasuke.

He heard a snore from Zoro.

"You could have helped pain you know." Muttered Usopp.

"What ever…" said Sasuke.

"Hey there's an island!" said Luffy.

They noticed that the island was surrounded by angry black clouds.

"There it is." Said Nami, "Gold Island."

"Gold Island?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right." Said Nami, "It's a legendary island with a great treasure."

"I heard about that island." Said Usopp shaking as the storm over took the ship.

"It's said to be cursed." Said Nami, "Protected by an island spirit."

"That's unlikely." Said Sasuke.

"Oh really what about all those stories I heard?" asked Nami.

"Probably just made up." Said Sasuke.

"What would you know?" asked Nami.

Sasuke looked at Nami… then a silence filled the air.

"Oh right… you're a the sprit of a dead teen ager living in someone else." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Those stories are probably false." Said Sasuke.

"What about Devil Fruits…" said Nami.

Sasuke sighed and muttered under his breath.

"See I told you… didn't I?" asked Nami.

Sasuke uses the patented Uchiha glare at her then walked away.

Nami began to tell the tale about the island to the others, it involved a man's head becoming a boat's and another their mustache tired to kill them.

"Ridiculous…" muttered Sasuke.

They arrived at the island.

"So this is the island." Said Luffy, "I smell adventure."

"It smells like dung." Said Sasuke.

Luffy turned around, "What is your problem?" asked Luffy.

"It's nothing." Said Sasuke.

Luffy sighed… he knew something was wrong with Sasuke. But decided to not press it further.

"Okay! Let's go!" yelled Luffy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they head into the forest.

As they went into the forest Usopp was getting the creeps.

"Hey guys! I don't think this is normal forest." Saied Usopp.

"Oh really. Hop is this a not a normal forest?" asked Sasuke.

"What's his problem?" asked Nami.

That's when Luffy remembered what Sasuke had told him.

"He's just going though some things." Said Luffy.

"I see…" said Nami.

"Whatever…" muttered Zoro.

He went to a spot and fell asleep.

"Okay… he's no help." Said Usopp, "Let's get out of here!"

"Who dares enter this forest?" asked a booming voice from nowhere.

"Who's there?" asked Usopp trembling.

"I am the spirit of this forest." Boomed the voice.

Sasuke took a breath and séances now super natural chakra… which meant it was just some guy.

That's when many, many strange animals appeared that seemed to be hybrids of animals.

"What they?" asked Nami.

"They used to be normal humans until I got to them and turned them into what you see right now." boomed the voice.

"They're just weird looking animals." Said Sasuke, "I don't detect any special power from them."

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"How can you tell?" boomed the voice, "How can you tell they're just weird looking animals?"

"I'd rather not tell you." Answered Sasuke.

"Oh come on!" yelled the voice.

"You're not really some sort of god are you?" asked Luffy.

"What would you know!" yelled voice.

"I trust Sasuke." Said Luffy.

That was when suddenly, there was a bang and Luffy was shot.

However with Luffy being a rubber man meant it bounced back.

"Luffy? Are you okay?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Luffy.

"Even bullets don't have an effect on him." Said Nami.

"Let's go find out what shot him." Said Sasuke.

They headed to a bush (minus Zoro who was still napping) and saw a bush in a treasure chest with a gun next to it.

"I don't think that's a bush." Said Sasuke.

That was when feet came in from under the chest and it ran away. It eventually tripped revealing it to be a man stuck in a treasure chest with a large green afro.

"What the…" muttered Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" asked the strange man.

"Well… you don't see that everyday." Said Luffy.

They helped up the strange man and began to talk to him. His name was Gaimon.

"So are you Jack in a box?" asked Luffy.

"No I'm not… but… HEY! That wasn't funny!" yelled the strange man.

"So why were you trying to scare us away?" asked Sasuke.

"What is it with you?" asked Gaimon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke.

"This something off about you." Said Gaimon.

Sasuke began to glare at the man stuck in a treasure chest.

"Sorry kid." Answered Gaimon with a big sweat drop.

"Whatever…" muttered Sasuke.

"So why are on this island?" asked Luffy.

Before Gaimon could answer Zoro showed up.

"Where have you been?" asked Zoro sitting down.

"If you wanted to know why did you fall asleep?" asked Sasuke.

Zoro shrugged and took a seat.

Gaimon began to explain about how he got standard on the island when he was a pirate. His crew was searching for treasure, then he decided to look where no one seemed to check, a tall cliff like rock., When he checked he saw that there many treasure chests… then he fell and got stuck in the chest he was in… it didn't help his crew left or he could no longer climb up to get the treasure chests.

"Wow… that's the best luck I've ever heard about." Said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Why thank you…" said Gaimon, "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Sasuke had to snicker at Gaimon's stupidity.

"That's not funny!" he yelled.

"You know what, I'll help you get the treasure." Said Nami.

"Really think you." Said Gaimon.

"But aren't you a thief?" asked Luffy.

"Hey! I only steal from pirates!" yelled Nami, "I'm going to give him his gold."

"Sure you will." Said Sasuke.

Nami glared at him.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Gaimon.

Gaimon summoned his animal friend to carry them where the cliff was.

"So it up there?" asked Nami when they got there.

"That's right." Said Gaimon.

"All right Luffy! Go up there!" yelled Nami.

"Why me?" asked Luffy.

"Because I can't get up there." Said Nami.

"She's right you know." Said Sasuke.

"Oh, okay." Said Luffy.

He stretched his arm and rocketed to the top.

After Sasuke began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Usopp.

"Dose it really matter?" asked Sasuke.

"No… I guess not…" said Usopp.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke.

Though his connection he was able to sense that Luffy found that all of them were empty. He got to the Going Merry and looked up to the sky.

"Luffy… he doesn't care about what I did in the past… who got hurt and other things…" thought Sasuke, "He's a good person… Naruto… you two are lot alike…"

Sasuke saw that shortly after the crew returned to the ship. He knew right away that Luffy offered him a position on the crew.

However…

"I can't leave." Said Gaimon.

The animals began to lick him.

"This place has been my home for the last 20 years, I can't leave these animals." Explained Gaimon, "after all there's more people trying to get these guys than the treasure."

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy, "I understand."

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile when he heard this.

As they sailed away… Sasuke couldn't help but to think "No matter what, I will make Luffy the King of the Pirates… even if it is my job."

And with that Sasuke made the promise to himself… and he didn't know how important that one promise would be in the future…

Next Time: While testing out one of the canons, they meet up with some old friends of Zoro... as in accidently almost killed them with the canon... either way, they came at the perfect time as the crew realized they needed a cook... and they know where to go... what will happen? Find out next time!


	16. Canons Aren't Meant to Be Toys

A/N: Well, this story hit 20,000 hits! Yay! My 9th fic to do so! Man... Well it looks like a have a busy next few days, another fic reached a big milestone and this one will reach a big one before tomorrow... and I have mention a mistake on my last milestone... man... enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 16: Canons Aren't Meant to Be Toys

Luffy was bored… so he decided to try out the canon. Sasuke who decided to lay low for the day inside of his head kept telling him.

"This is a really bad idea." Said Sasuke.

"Oh come… nothing bad can happen from this." said Luffy.

"Something will Luffy when your involved." Said Sasuke.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"Arguing with Sasuke again?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

Luffy then shot off the cannon, which missed a large rock he was aiming for.

"This thing is broken." Said Luffy.

"Shooting a canon isn't like throwing a Kunai." Sighed Sasuke.

"So I should use the Sharingan?" asked Luffy.

"No!" yelled Sasuke.

"Let me try." Said Usopp knowing that Luffy was definitely having an internal argument.

Usopp took the canon and shot it at the rock.

"Oh wow you did it!" said Luffy.

"Of course I did…" said Usopp who was clearly surprised as well.

"He seems surprised…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah… he does…" thought Luffy.

Sometime later it was a crew meeting, Sasuke was let out so that they wouldn't have Luffy act as a go between.

"So what's the plans?" asked Sasuke.

"There's still one more crew member we need." Said Nami, "We have all this food but no one make any thing out of it."

"And it won't cost any of us money…" said Sasuke glaring at Nami… when Sasuke did it Usopp glared at her too… it's best its not known what he was talking about.

"Well…" said Nami.

"Please don't talk any more." Said Sasuke.

"Fine…" said Nami.

Before anything more can happen there was a loud crash.

"Come out here you coward!" yelled a voice.

Luffy ran out of the galley, the crew just listened to the fight.

"I have a weird feeling about this fight." Said Sasuke.

"That voice." Said Zoro, he got up to see what it was.

The three of them listened as they heard that it seemed that Zoro knew who was attacking them…

Afterwards they found he did know him. They were bounty-hunting partners back when Zoro was one as well. In fact Johnny (the man who attacked) was taking care of the third partner… Yosaku who was very sick.

"It all happened one day, he old wounds started opening up and his teeth began to fall out. I don't know what to do." Cried Johnny.

Nami began to examine him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Johnny.

"Luffy, Usopp! Go get him some limes." Said Nami.

"Right!" said the two of them running towards the Galley.

The two of them fetched the limes and Nami ordered them to squeeze them into his mouth.

"It's Scurvy." Said Nami.

Sasuke tried not to laugh… he wasn't sure if Scurvy existed here. But that old stereotype reared it's ugly head.

"What's so funny?" asked Nami.

"It's nothing." Said Sasuke.

"It better be..." said Nami.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned he's laughing at something?" asked Zoro wit ha sweat drop.

"Shut up…" muttered Sasuke.

Zoro rolled his eyes.

That was when Yosaku jumped up yelling "I'm all better."

The two began to dace around.

"Stop that right now!" yelled Nami.

The two stopped dancing around and got serious.

"I'm Johnny." Said Johnny.

"And I'm Yosaku." Said Yosaku.

"We used to be partners with Zoro." Said Johnny.

"We weren't expecting Zoro to become a pirate." Said Yosaku.

"Once again sorry." Said the two.

"It's okay you didn't mean it…" said Yosaku who then collapsed.

"I told you not to dance!" yelled Nami.

And so Nami explained the dangers of Scurvy. The other point in was to get a cook.

"As in one that will won't charge us an incurably high price." Said Sasuke.

"Will you drop that!" yelled Nami, "And you guys know that I need all the money I can to buy back my town!"

"There's that and there's charging us for food." Said Sasuke.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Hey!" yelled Johnny getting their attention, "I know of a restaurant that had many sea cooks. They're very tough and it's not to far away."

"Really?" asked Luffy, "Where is it?"

"I'll tell you the way." Said Johnny.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

Johnny whispered something to Zoro which got him somewhat excited.

And so they headed to the Baratie, they of course had to explain the situation with Sasuke to the two guests while at the same time Johnny and Yosaku had developed a habit of calling them brother (or sister in Nami's case). They got to the restaurant which was a boat with a large fish for a figure head.

"Oh wow!" said Luffy, "It looks just like a fish."

"Well, it's probably a sea food restraint." Said Sasuke who was inside of Luffy for the time being, "It's suited."

"You seem off for some reason." Said Luffy.

"Well… I just have a weird feeling." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't describe it, there was something strange coming from the restaurant. It was like there was Chakra involved. But that should been impossible.

That was when they saw a Marine Ship sail near them.

"Don't do anything stupid." Said Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to." Thought Luffy.

Sasuke mentally slapped his forehead. He knew something bad was going to happen.

That was when Lieutenant Fullbody, the one in charge of the ship demanded to know what crew they were. He also insulted Johnny and Yosaku (who had since revered thanks to his daily dose of vitamin c). They went to prove what good bounty hunters they were… before being beaten up by him, it was also really sad as it only took a few seconds.

Nami noticed a wanted poster that they were carrying and it was Arlong's, she couldn't help but to sigh.

Since Fullbody had the day off he didn't want to deal with them.

However he shot a canon at them. Luffy used Gum Gum Balloon to deflect it, but was ended up hitting the Baratie causing a big hole in the restaurant.

"Luffy…" muttered Sasuke.

"Uh… oops?" he managed to get out.

On board the Baratie, one of the workers there, looked out at the Going Merry.

"That's strange." Thought the person, "I'm sensing Chakra from that ship…"

The person smirked putting two and two together.

"Looks like I won't be alone." Thought the person.

Next Time: Luffy is forced to become a chore boy at the restraint for one year to pay off the debt. While there one of the cooks is good enough that he wants him to be the ship's cook, however Sasuke's more interested in his brother... not only but Sasuke seems to act like he knows him. Who is he? Find out next time!


	17. That's a Boy?

A/N: Yay! 100 reviews! I can't believe it! Not many of my fics got that many. Congrats to Slayer End for getting review number 100. Enjoy the chapter and I think everyone can guess who the person is by the title of the chapter.

Chapter 17: That's a Boy?

Luffy was hauled up to the cabin of the owner of the restaurant. His wore a large chef's hat. He didn't look happy, in fact he looked like he wanted to kill Luffy.

"Sasuke… can…" said Luffy.

"No…" said Sasuke, "You can't just have me take control whenever something like this happens. Besides, I'm going to take over your body as punishment later."

Luffy groaned, "Why couldn't that Marine Guy get his for doing that."

"I have the strangest feeling he is… don't ask me why."

Down stairs in the main restaurant Fullbody was not having a good time. The waiter (who insisted on being called a chef) was not "doing his job properly", making him look like a fool and flirting with his date.

The "waiter" who really was a chef named Sanji felt Fullbody crossed a line when he wouldn't eat the soup.

The other server (who was actually a server) saw this and sighed. The server knew what was going to happen.

"Stop it Oni-Chan." Said the server stopping him.

Sanji looked at the server, he knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry for my older brother." Said the server, "He's just stubborn sometimes."

Fullbody looked at the server, the person looked like a beautiful woman with long brown hair, wearing a shirt and pants that looked like a little like a kimono. Needless to see he was enticed by this person's beauty. He began to flirt with them (the person didn't flirt back). His date scowled.

"All right, I'll go get you your replacement soup." Said the server.

"Thank you ms…" said Fullbody trying to get a name.

"Haku." Said the server, "By the way, I'm really a boy."

That was when Fullbody's brain began to short circuit. "How… can… that boy… be a boy… he's so pretty."

He fell to the ground and seems to having spasms.

"Are you really a boy, or are you just messing with him?" asked Fullbody's date.

"I'm really a boy." Said Haku, "Honest."

Fullbody's date was surprised, after all girls tend to have a certain look to them, and this boy clearly had that look.

Upstairs Luffy was not happy, not only was Sasuke not helping him but the Zeff (as he was known) would not let him leave without working off the damage… and that would take 1 year.

"Come let it just be 2 weeks." Whined Luffy.

"What do you take me for?" asked Zeff.

"Why aren't you helping me?" asked Luffy.

"Because you didn't think things though, for example you made your self like a sling shot but lost your grip, you went flying sideways and it hit the ship then I'd help you. But you just went balloon thinking it would bounce back. You should have done something else." Said Sasuke.

Luffy pouted.

Zeff blinked at Luffy.

"Are you okay?" asked Zeff.

"I'm fine." Said Luffy.

"I wonder if he has a… never mind… that's impossible." He thought.

And so they continued their negations… it really wasn't going to end well.

Downstairs in the main restaurant, Haku was cleaning the table. Fullbody's date was going considering her options whiter she should go back to the Marine ship ask someone else to hitch a ride. Fullbody was still on the ground, convulsing.

That was when one of the other chefs, Patty showed up, he yelled out.

"Haku! Did you flirt with him!" he yelled.

"No, I didn't. He flirted with me." Said Haku.

"Then you informed you're a teenaged boy." Said Patty.

That was when Fullbody stopped convulsing.

Haku went to check his pulse. "He's still alive." Said Haku, "But I don't know if he'll pull though."

"You know he stopped doing that months ago." Said Sanji.

Patty couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"This was your fault, wasn't it?" asked Patty looking at Sanji.

"He was going to beat him up. I think my non-violent way is better." Said Haku, the girly looking body then gave Patty a look, "Or do you prefer me helping Sanji beat him up."

Patty gulped, he knew that while Haku was dainty looking, he was the most dangerous person the ship.

Before he could say anything the ceiling collapsed and Luffy and Zeff came out of the ceiling.

Zeff saw the Marine on the ground.

"I thought you stopped telling them your underage." Said Zeff.

"I did." Said Haku.

"Patty dropped the ball on that one." Said Sanji.

Zeff sighed, "This was to prevent Sanji from beating him up isn't it?" asked Zeff.

Haku nodded.

"So what did he do?" asked Zeff.

"He refused to eat the food." Answered Sanji and Haku at the same time.

Zeff walked over and kick him out of there.

"When he conscious, tell him he's banned for life." muttered Zeff.

"If he ever become conscious." Added Sanji.

Haku saw Luffy on the floor and helped him up.

"Thanks." Said Luffy, that was when he got a strange feeling from Haku, like Haku… wasn't really there.

"What's wrong?" asked Haku.

"It's… nothing…" said Luffy.

"Okay." Said Haku.

"She looks like… but no… it's imposable." Said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Before Sasuke could answer a Marine entered the restaurant, "Lieutenant!"

That was when he noticed Fullbody on the floor, no injury but he could tell something happened to him.

"What happened to him?" asked the Marine.

"He flirted with him." Said Fullbody's date, who was still upset.

"Who?" asked the marine.

"The one in pink, that's a man." Said the date.

"But… so pretty… impossible." Said the Marine.

Sasuke heard this was shocked.

That was when the Marine was knocked out by someone.

"I'm so hungry… I need food." Said the man.

"What will it bed Squidface." Said Patty.

Needless to say it turned south, as the man was not only a high ranking member of Don Krieg's crew, but he didn't have any money so he was kicked out. Sanji went to the kitchen to cook something up for the poor man.

Sanji did give him the food and Luffy saw this. Luffy was immediately wanted Sanji as the cook. But Sanji declined.

Sasuke paid no attention to anything that happened, but was focused more on Haku.

"He must him… I saw him die… and then there's that feeling of Chakra surrounding this place." Thought Sasuke in a way Luffy couldn't hear them, "But it should be impossible. Haku should have gone to heaven. He scarified his life for another… one that died. But still sacrificed his life., if that is him… why would he be here?"

After a while Gin (the man who was starving and a member of Don Krieg's crew) left. And Luffy had to start work.

He started out washing dishes but he was so bad at it he kept breaking the dishes, not to mention eating the food off the plates.

So he was forced to wait tables.

"Honestly… however do people do this?" asked Luffy to no one.

"It's something you have to get used to." Said Haku.

Luffy stared at Haku, "Is it true you're really a guy?" asked Luffy.

Haku laughed, "Yes is it. My name is Haku."

"Oh and I'm Luffy." Said Luffy.

"We should really get back to work." Said Haku.

Luffy sighed and went down stairs. Where he found his crew eating!

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"So is it true you're going to have to working here for a year?" asked Usopp.

"That's too bad." Said Zoro.

"If your going to be working here for a year, we're going to have to talk about a few thing." Said Nami.

Luffy pouted.

"How did you find out?" asked Luffy.

"That pretty girl told us." Said Usopp.

"The one in pink?" asked Luffy.

Usopp nodded.

"That's a guy." Said Luffy.

Usopp made a gagging noise, Zoro raised an eyebrow while Nami looked jealous and disgusted.

"You're talking about Haku?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"Yeah… Haku is a guy." Said Sanji, "My younger brother has always looked feminine."

"His younger brother?" thought Sasuke.

That was when Sanji noticed Nami and began to proclaim his love for her.

He was given a light whack on the head from his younger brother.

"Remember what I told about flirting with the woman here." Said Haku.

"Don't let Zeff hear." Said Sanji.

"That's right." Said Haku, "He's going try to get you to leave."

"Why do you try to stop me" asked Sanji, "You agree with him."

"Because you need to leave on your own terms. No one else's." said Haku, "So don't say anything that would make Zeff push you to leave."

Haku went to another table.

Sanji turned his attention to Nami, he sweat dropped at what Nami was saying.

"Why does he have to be much prettier than me." She muttered.

"By the way." Said Luffy, "He' joining the crew."

"I'm not going to join the crew!" yelled Sanji.

That night, Sasuke enacted his punishment, he took over Luffy's body.

"Why didn't you do this earlier?" asked Luffy.

"Because that was your punishment too." Responded Sasuke.

Sasuffy managed to find Sanji smoking on one of the decks.

"Hey Sanji!" yelled Sasuffy.

Sanji looked at Sasuffy. He knew right away this wasn't that annoying chore boy who kept asking him to join the crew all day.

"I thought so…" said a voice in his head.

"What?" asked Sanji mentally to the voice in his head.

"Where's Haku?" asked Sasuffy, "I have to ask him some questions."

"Let me out Sanji. He's going to be working with us so he should knew the truth." Said the voice in his head.

He bent down and rolled up one of his pant legs, he took out a need and scratched his leg to draw blood. He swiped the blood with his thumb.

That was when Sanji performed certain hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu: Guiding Spirit!"

Haku appeared from a puff of smoke wearing a very different outfit. His hair was done differently, it was tied up with a bun with one of those thing covering it and wore what could be best described as battle kimono.

"It's been a long time Uchiha Sasuke." Said Haku with a smirk.

Next Time: Sasuke and Haku talk about things, death, being stuck in another person and of course their shared history. How do they know each other? Find out next time!


	18. Connections

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but Hurray! This one hit 30,000 hits! I'm so happy... anyway it's a slow chapter but it introduces a few important things. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Connections

Sasuffy was shocked, Sanji was confused.

"How do you know each other?" asked Luffy.

"Make the switch, then you do, let me out." Said Sasuke.

Sanji watched as Luffy slumped forward a bit then gained control, he then let Sasuke out using the same Jutsu.

"Wait! He had one too!" yelled Sanji.

"That's right.' Said Haku, "And we knew each other in life."

"Isn't that awesome! We have something in common!" said Luffy.

"I'm still not joining your crew." Muttered Sanji.

"We need to talk alone," said Haku.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"Fine…" muttered Sanji.

The two of them left to let their guiding spirits talk.

"You sacrificed your life for someone, shouldn't you have gone to heaven?" asked Sasuke.

"You think I would have, but I haven't really lived." Said Haku, "That is why I was sent."

"Oh…" said Sasuke.

"I'm not the only one…" said Haku, "Zabuza became one also in order to earn redemption… however he is not in this universe, I have no idea where he was sent other than the person he protects is named Ranma…"

"I see." Said Sasuke.

"Is okay to ask?" asked Haku.

"Ask what?" asked Sasuke.

"How you died and why you're here." Said Haku.

Sasuke sighed…

He told Haku his story… Haku was surprised by it, after Sasuke risked his own life to protect Naruto when they fought.

"I was stupid." Said Sasuke.

"You were." Agreed Haku.

Sasuke glared at him.

"What you really expected me to reassure you that it wasn't your fault." Said Haku, "You knew he was going to take over your body."

Sasuke sighed.

"It's all in the past." Said Haku, "Our is make sure Sanji and Luffy live up to their goals in life and protect them."

'Yeah." Said Sasuke.

"Which is why I'm for Sanji joining you." Said Haku.

"What? Seriously?" asked Sasuke.

"Sanji has his own dream, one he wants that he can't achieve while here. He feels he can't leave because Zeff saved his life and was like a father to him." Said Haku.

"Have you tried convincing him?" asked Sasuke.

"For the past two years…" said Haku, "He started tuning me out."

"I'm glad Luffy doesn't do that." Said Sasuke, "Have you tired taking over his body?"

"No…" said Haku, "In fact I only took over his body once or twice and those were dies emergencies."

"I lost count over how many times I took over Luffy." Said Sasuke.

"Seriously?" asked Haku with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… it's usually a punishment for something stupid he did." Said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Haku who then realized something, "That's why you took over him earlier, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"How many stupid things does he do?" asked Haku.

"A lot…" said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Haku.

"But not all the time, sometimes it me saving his butt." Said Sasuke.

"I can see that too." Said Haku he sighed, "So how long have been active?"

"Over 10… you?" asked Sasuke.

"9." Said Haku.

"So despite the fact that's is two years older you've been at it for a shorter time?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah… weird…" said Haku."

Sasuke nodded, then looked over, "Who's there."

"Don't worry, it's just Zeff." Said Haku, "It's not polite to listen into our conversation."

Zeff came out of the shadows.

"I thought he had a Guiding Spirit." Said Zeff, "Now I know."

"Yeah." Said Sasuke.

"I think I might need to make some new arrangement with Chore Boy." Said Zeff.

"You mean cutting down his tine here?" asked Sasuke, "I guess I can pick up the slack."

"You know Zeff." Said Haku, "A lot of the stuff we've been talking about is private matter."

"I didn't hear anything before you mentioned how long you've been this." Lied Zeff.

"Okay." Mumbled Haku.

Zeff left to go talk to Luffy.

"So one more question." Said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Haku.

"The reason why Luffy was chosen because he was similar to {Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"I could see that." Laughed Haku, "I mean Naruto mistook me for a girl when we first met."

"Everyone mistakes you for a girl." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"I know…" sighed Haku.

"Why was Sasuke chosen?" asked Sasuke.

"Something about him sharing traits with Kakashi… I don't understand." Said Haku.

"Well other than hiding his eye…" said Sasuke, "Is he a pervert."

Haku began to blush… then he blinked, "Wait… Kakashi's a pervert?"

"He reads Make Out Paradise." Said Sasuke, "And I'm pretty sure he even saw the movie a few times."

"They made a movie?" asked Haku blushing bright red.

"Yes…" answered Sasuke.

"You know…" said Haku, "I'm relieved that series doesn't exist here, he would never put that book down."

"I thought so…" said Sasuke.

Meanwhile Luffy was still bugging Sanji.

"Come on." Said Luffy.

"For the last time no!" yelled Sanji.

"Chore boy." Said Zeff.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I found about you Guiding Spirit I want to talk to you about it." Said Zeff.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

The two began to talk about it.

Meanwhile Haku led Sasuke to the kitchen.

"Here… I want to give this to you." Said Haku.

It was a box filled with pills.

"Solder pills?" asked Sasuke.

"They're a special blend I created, just for me so I can be out of Sanji's body for hours on end." Said Haku, "I can always make more."

"Thanks." Said Sasuke taking them.

Sometime later, Luffy was giving good news to the crew.

"I have good news! I managed to convince the one legged guy to cut my time." Said Luffy.

"Really?" asked Usopp.

"All right." Said Nami.

"How long do you have now?" asked Zoro.

"6 Months." Sighed Luffy.

"Do you only got it cut in half?" asked Zoro.

"That's because he knows about Guiding Spirits." Said Sasuke entering the room.

"Does he have one?" asked Zoro.

"No Sanji does!" said Luffy, "And Haku is his."

"You mean that girly looking boy?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah him." Said Luffy.

"He was a ninja in his life too." Said Sasuke, "In fact we knew each other."

"Really how?" asked Luffy.

"Let's not go into details." Said Sasuke.

"You were enemies weren't you?" asked Nami.

"Sort of… it was a job." Said Sasuke, "And he didn't even try to kill me..."

"What?" asked Nami?

"It's all in the past and please don't bring it up again." Muttered Sasuke.

"Wait… does that mean he came close to killing you?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke glared at him, placed the solider pills on the table then poofed away.

"I think it's a touchy subject." Said Luffy.

"You think?" responded Sasuke.

Well things on the ship had gotten more interesting… but things were just bubbling below the surface and it was going to get worse fast…

Next Time: Gin returns with his pirates captain bad things happen. Meanwhile Nami calls in her deal with Luffy. If Luffy's going to be stuck at the restaurant then she's going back home for a while. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Also... no... I will not write a spin off about Zabuza in Ranma's body. There's many reasons most of them stem from Ponies One Half... so yeah...


	19. Nami Leaves and Krieg Appears

A/N: Well it's the fic of the Month... man to be honest, I thought Quest of Kings would win! I guess I can get surprised with these polls. As always next poll is up and enjoy the chapter...

Also I really hate this arc, so don't expect me to remember a good chunk of how thinks go along...

Chapter 19: Nami Leaves and Krieg Appears

It had been a few days since it happened… Sasuke or Luffy had yet to managed to negotiate a deal to leave sooner.

As it turns out Nami was getting impatient.

One night Nami decided to call a meeting.

"It time to call in our deal." Said Nami.

"What deal?" asked Luffy.

Sasuke face palmed.

"Remember when I joined we made a deal." Explained Nami.

"Oh right…" said Luffy.

"If Nami wanted to leave for a short period of time she could, so she could attend to her other crew." Said Sasuke.

"Oh right!" said Luffy, "Now I remember!"

"Wait you made that deal?" asked Zoro.

"Seriously?" asked Usopp.

"It's complicated…" muttered Nami.

"Really one where you would have to leave?" muttered Zoro.

"Just drop it." Muttered Sasuke, "If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to talk about it."

"Thank you." Sighed Nami.

"Fine…" muttered Luffy.

"I'll work out plans for tomorrow." Said Nami leaving.

"Really? You're going to let her leave?" asked Zoro.

"We knew it was going to happen eventually." Said Sasuke, "I just never through something like would happen."

"I completely forgot." Said Luffy.

Sasuke sighed, "Should have known…" muttered Sasuke.

The next day Nami was planning for her trip home.

"What! You're a member of Arlong's crew?" asked Johnny.

"That's right." Answered Nami, "It's a long story."

"Is your town nearby?" asked Usopp.

"Somewhat, it will take a day or two to get there." Said Nami.

"Are you taking Merry?" asked Usopp.

"How else where I get there?" asked Nami.

Usopp glared at her.

"I'm coming with you!" yelled Usopp.

"It's probably a good idea." Said Zoro, "Just in case she tried to ditch us."

That was when the sea began to get rough.

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

They looked outside and saw a large ship approaching in the distance.

"I wonder what's that ship is." Said Nami.

"I've heard of that ship." Said Yosaku, "I think that might be Don Krieg's ship."

Inside of the Baratie those enjoying they're meal saw that shadow of the ship and began to freak out.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Haku.

All of the patrons began to flee, and soon enough all that was left was Gin dragging Don Krieg.

"Please, I need food." begged Don Krieg.

However the cooks all gathered with giant knives and forks, however at the same time Sanji had gathered food for him, of course this stared at fight between Sanji and the cooks.

"Stop this now!" shouted Haku.

Everyone was shocked by this out burst.

"I'll be the one to determine if he gets food or not." Said Haku.

"What? Are you kidding me." Muttered Patty.

"You'll probably just agree with Sanji." Muttered one of the other chefs who was named Carne.

Haku was silent and looked into Don Krieg's eyes.

"As much as I hate to say this." Muttered Haku, "But I wouldn't give him food."

Sanji was surprised.

"That was unexpected…" muttered Patty.

"I knew some similar to him." Said Haku, "I know that he will end up betraying us the second his stomach is full."

Sanji looked at Haku and gritted his teeth.

"Look I promise not to betray you once you give me food. I really need it." Said Don Krieg.

"He even gave his word that would do that." Said Gin.

"Now Haku don't be so cold." Said Zeff bringing in food.

Zeff gave him food however nod at Haku who knew it what it meant.

Don Krieg began to cry as he ate the food. When he was done he was about to attack Zeff but Haku sent out needles at him, however Don Krieg lifted his arm to block them.

"Look sweetie." Sad Don Krieg.

"I'm a boy." Said Haku.

Don Krieg stared at Haku for a good few minutes then said, "Listen, you really think needles would have stopped me?"

Haku glared at him, Don Krieg removed the tattered rags he was wearing, revealing armor under his clothes.

"With this Wootz Steel Armor." Said Don Krieg, who then removed his glove revealing a gauntlet covered in diamonds, "And my gauntlets there nothing you can do to stop me."

Sasuke looked at Gin, "He's one of those guys who thinks weapons make everything right?"

Gin sweat dropped, "no…" he answered.

"With these things I'm going to be king of the pirates." Said Don Krieg.

"No you're not! I AM!" yelled Luffy.

"Now he's done it." Muttered Sasuke face palming.

"You? You're nothing but a chore boy." Said Don Krieg.

"No I'm not! I just destroyed some property so I have to work here for 6 months." Explained Luffy.

"You're an idiot!" yelled Don Krieg.

"Truer words were never spoken." Sighed Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, how many people do you have in your crew?" asked Don Krieg.

"Four people, and two Spirits." Said Luffy.

"Will you stop counting me and Haku!" yelled Sanji.

"Spirits? What is your ship haunted?" asked Don Krieg.

"No…" answered Luffy.

"Don't tell him." Muttered Sasuke.

That was when Zoro entered the room.

"There's one of my crew members right now!" said Luffy.

"Where's the others?" asked Sasuke.

Zoro sighed, "Nami decided to leave, Usopp didn't want to leave the ship to just her and Johnny and Yosaku decided it was probably better to stay with Nami than stay here." Said Zoro.

Don Krieg began to laugh.

"Such a loyal crew." Mocked Krieg.

"Tell me how loyal is your crew?" asked Sasuke.

"They're loyalist in all the word. They know might when they see it." Mocked Don Krieg.

"If they're that loyal, then why is your ship a mess?" asked Sasuke.

That was when Gin fell to the floor shaking, he began to tell how the armada which had 50 ships were destroyed in the storms of the grand Line, they then ended up getting attacked by a lone man who destroyed their ship with only a sword.

"I'll never forget those eyes." Said Gin, The man with the hawk like eyes."

"So Mihawk destroyed the ship." Said Zoro with a grin.

"Mihawk who's that?" asked one of the chefs.

"Hawk Eye Mihawk, I through he was a regular here." Said Zoro.

"Never heard of him." Said another chef.

"But we do get ol' red eyes." Said the first chef.

"I'm going to kill Johnny." Thought Zoro.

On the Going Merry Johnny shivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Yosaku.

"I got a chill of a sudden." Said Johnny.

Back at the Baratie, suddenly everything began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

Sasuke went to the window that something was cutting Don Krieg's ship in half.

"Well… this is interesting." Mumbled Sasuke.

Little did they know was that this had yet to even get started.

Next Time: The World's Greatest Swordsman only makes things worse... but for who. And who is Zeff, who was he before he became a cook? Find out next time!


End file.
